The Cullen Brood
by Nerdy.Reading.Girl.97
Summary: The Cullen kids as…well…kids, and all the ups and downs of Carlisle and Esme trying to raise their five vampire children. Summary sucks. Will contain spanking of minor vampire children when necessary. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Edward's Story

**The Cullen Brood**

 **Summary: The Cullen kids as…well…kids, and all the ups and downs of Carlisle and Esme trying to raise their five vampire children. Summary sucks. Will contain spanking of minor vampire children when necessary.**

 **AN: This is my first story I've really ever become so dedicated to finishing. I don't really know why I wrote this but I've enjoyed it so far and already have the first seven chapters complete which are the stories of the kids if they were turned younger. This story does contain corporal punishment and if you don't like it don't read it. Please review, favorite, and follow!**

Chapter 1: Edward's Story

Edward POV

It was currently December 24th, 1918, just one day before Christmas. Most kids would be thrilled to see what Santa was bringing them the next day. They'd be outside right now, playing in the Chicago snow with their parents. I'm only nine, I should want to be outside with my Dad, sledding and building snowmen, and then running inside to my mom when it gets too cold to stand and have some hot cocoa.

That wasn't going to happen though, it never was going to happen again because my father was dead, and my mother and I were dying. Father had died in the first wave of the sickness now called the Spanish Influenza and my mother and I had caught it during the second wave.

I felt miserable; part of me just wished I would go ahead and die. It was hard to breathe, I felt hot, weak, shaky. I just wanted it to end. Our doctor, Dr. Cullen, would hold my hand and sit with me. He'd comfort me because my mother was too weak to get out of bed. I really liked him.

I knew something was wrong when a nurse whispered in his ear and he immediately left my bedside. I was lonely, cold, miserable. I could literally feel myself getting sicker by the minute.

After a rather long coughing spell, Dr. Cullen returned, and rubbed my back a little. I was getting closer to dying, I could feel it, and I was sure that the doctor knew as well.

I was only vaguely aware when I noticed the doctor lift me in his arms and then I knew I must be dreaming when I felt myself flying through the cold air. The only thing making me think this was reality was my never ending coughing, which the doctor just kept apologizing for, saying we were almost there.

I only opened my eyes when I felt the doctor put me down and I felt the soft mattress underneath me. I watched, too weak to do anything but watch, as Dr. Cullen wrapped quilts around me and then rubbed my forehead with his thumb. Where were we? Why weren't we in the hospital.

"I'm so sorry little one, I'm so sorry." The doctor told me.

I was confused by this, what did he mean by that? Why was he sorry?

I felt him turn my head a little bit and then lean in. I could feel his cold breath on the side of my neck and was very confused for a moment but then the feeling of my skin being pierced startled me enough that I couldn't help but scream.

"I know, this is going to help you though." Dr. Cullen told me.

I wanted to beg him to stop as he took my arm in his hand and then bit again. He bit both of my wrists before he finally abided with my pleading for him to stop.

"It'll all be over soon, you'll see." Dr. Cullen promised me.

I simply nodded through my sobs and he gently pushed my hair off of my forehead, holding my hand in his. It was something my mother would have done, not my father, he wasn't nearly as affectionate, but something my mother would have done. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, she was dead. My mother was dead.

"Just relax little one, just close your eyes. If you sleep it'll be over quicker." Dr. Cullen told me.

How could I sleep? It hurt way to bad to sleep. I managed to close my eyes but I was definitely not sleeping. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

I fell asleep right around two days of the pain and then the next thing I remember is waking up. I remember I was first aware of how clear everything looked around me, the molding on the walls, the details on everything. I could even hear the cars on a nearby road.

"He must be thirsty, he needs to feed." I heard Dr. Cullen say.

"Feed?" I asked confused.

"Edward, did you hear that?" He asked curiously.

"Of course I did." I shrugged. "Why, should I not have?"

"I didn't voice it." Dr. Cullen told me. "I wonder if…I've never seen a mind reader like this though, Aro has to have physical contact but I guess it could be possible."

"Who's Aro?" I asked curiously.

"You heard that too?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"You didn't speak that either, did you?" I asked.

"No." He disagreed. "This is fascinating, very fascinating."

"So I can read minds?" I asked.

"I suppose you can." Dr. Cullen told me. "But we have an eternity to discuss that, first you must be thirsty and I also owe you an explanation."

"My throat burns." I admitted.

"That means you need to hunt." He told me. "You're a vampire Edward. I turned you because your mother begged me to do everything in my power to save you. As a vampire you are an immortal now."

"So when you say hunt….do you mean hurt people?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"No" He disagreed "most vampires do drink from humans but I've learned to live off of the blood of animals."

"But how do I…" I trailed off, confused by this.

"It'll come natural. We should go." Dr. Cullen told me.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Please Edward, just call me Carlisle." Dr. Cullen corrected.

"Okay um, Carlisle, is my mother…did she…?" I trailed off wanting confirmation on what I had assumed.

"I'm so sorry Edward, she didn't make it." Dr. Cullen told me softly.

"Okay." I agreed trying to comprehend this.

"It'll get better with time." Dr. Cullen told me softly as he placed a hand on my back. "We should head to the woods to hunt."

Dr. Cullen led me outside and to the backyard of his home before taking off running. I hesitated. He was so fast, I didn't understand how I was supposed to keep up with him.

Dr. Cullen returned quickly and crouched in front of me. "You're just as fast, try running after me." He directed.

This time I took off running after him, surprised by how quickly my legs took me. I couldn't help but start laughing as I ran. It was remarkable, how fun this was. I found myself passing Dr. Cullen and turned to see him but then heard a loud thud and realized I had run full on into a tree, completely knocking it over.

That didn't even hurt though, I didn't even trip and fall. "How?" I simply asked as Dr. Cullen came to a halt beside me.

"You're more indestructible than almost everything on this planet. The only thing that can cause harm to you are other vampires." He told me.

I watched Dr. Cullen literally pick up the large fallen tree and move it off our path. How did he do that? I couldn't help but try to lift it as well, finding it as light as a feather. I could get used to being like this.

"Here, stop." Dr. Cullen directed me as he stood beside me. "Close your eyes and tell me what you smell."

"It smells…sweet…good." I told him.

"Listen, what do you hear?" He asked.

"Footprints, a heard maybe? Deer?" I asked.

"It's a heard of elk." Dr. Cullen agreed. "Now just let your mind tell you what to do."

As the scent got stronger, I couldn't help it. I ran towards the heard and jumped on the closest one, finding myself biting into it and drinking it dry. It tasted, well, good. I didn't understand why I knew how to do this or why the blood tasted good to me.

I still felt that burn in my throat so I quickly chased down the under and drained it as well, followed by a third. I stood up and looked at my clothes, now covered in blood.

"You'll get better at staying clean with time." Dr. Cullen told me. "Does your throat still burn?"

"Not as bad." I told him.

"For your first few months we will hunt at least every other day. You won't need as much blood once you mature some but for now, you're going to be thirsty more than you're not." Dr. Cullen told me. "I'll go into town in the morning and get you some new clothes and then you and I are going to relocate."

"We're moving?" I asked.

"It would be dangerous if someone recognized you. Our existence must stay a secret; it is one of our most important bylaws." Dr. Cullen told me. "Let's get back home and I'll tell you more about us."

I found myself in new clothes and running alongside Dr. Cullen the next night. He told me we were heading to Ashville, North Carolina where we would be able to stay for a few years, until someone noticed that one of us looked too young for our age.

The first year with Carlisle was mostly just us at our new home. He stayed off the radar quite a bit, as did I, because he wanted to make sure I was alright at home in my "newborn" stage. When 1919 rolled around he began picking up shifts at the hospital.

During the day, I'd study. Carlisle had set up a few lesson plans for me to read up on while he worked. Once I finished with my daily lessons, I only had one rule: stay in the house. I still wasn't allowed out on my own, mostly as precaution.

I blame it on being eternally nine, that I suddenly thought it would be a good idea to disobey my ever patient coven leader, no, he was more than that to me, he was more like a father? I hoped he could one day be my father, he certainly acted more like a father than my biological father had.

Today I had decided to go into town. I'd been to town with Carlisle a few times and had done fine. I would go to town and have some fun and return home before Carlisle returned from work. No harm done.

I ran to town and then began walking near the shops. I had some money, I decided to head into the toy store. "Oh aren't you just the most adorable thing. You're Dr. Cullen's boy right?" The older southern woman asked.

"I am." I agreed.

"What are you looking for dear?" She asked.

"Just looking." I told her.

She nodded and I looked around the store, settling on the set of three bird whistles and a Tom Tinker. I took them up to the cash register and placed them on the counter.

"That'll be 78 cents dear." She told me.

I counted out the right amount of change and pushed it towards her which she recounted. "Thank you Miss." I told her.

"You're very welcome honey." She told me.

I allowed myself to breathe for the first time since I had entered town and was overwhelmed with her scent. So sweet, so much more intoxicating than even the sweetest of mountain lions I had smelled. I literally felt my mouth water as I turned and quickly made my way out the door.

Before I had the chance to run home though I smelled an even stronger scent than the woman's had been and my instincts took over and I found myself running towards the scene.

I found a young boy, probably just a few years older than me, sitting in an ally with a cut arm. His blood smelled so good, I couldn't resist. I found myself leaping on top of him and was about to sink my teeth into him when I felt my body get snatched backwards, halting me. I fought at first but the arms were too strong and my small body couldn't break free.

"Easy Edward." I heard Carlisle tell me.

But I couldn't help it, I wanted his blood. I tried fighting even more but then felt Carlisle completely lift me and take off running, his grip tight around my body.

I was finally set on my feet once we were inside the fight and Carlisle sighed. I tried hearing his thoughts but he was thinking in German, so I couldn't hear them. He hadn't done that before.

"Carlisle I…" I began.

"Just, give me a moment." He told me as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down.

I sighed and studied my shoes. I had disappointed him. I felt horrible. "I didn't mean to…" I began.

"Edward, just give me a moment to calm down." He told me calmly. I nodded as I continued studying my shoes. He was angry, livid I assumed if he was actually trying to force himself to calm down. "What were you thinking?" He finally asked.

"I just…" I began "I was bored."

"You were bored?" He asked. "Edward do you understand what would have happened if I hadn't happened to be on my way to a house call at that moment, if I hadn't picked up on your scent?"

"I didn't want to hurt him but he smelled so good and…I was trying to get home. I just wanted to get away from their scent." I told him.

"You are still new to this lifestyle. While you are no longer a "newborn" you are still very new to living like this. I know your control has been getting better but there is a reason I insist on you staying home and inside unless I am with you." I told him. "Why don't you just tell me what all happened today?"

"I was bored so I thought I'd just take a trip into town. I bought some things from the toy store but then I allowed myself to breathe and the store owner smelled so good. So I left and was trying to get home but then I smelled him and it was like I couldn't stop myself." I sighed.

"I don't have very many rules for you Edward, the ones I do have are for your own safety and for the safety of those around you. Do you understand that boy would have died had I not pulled you away? Do you really understand that you would have been in control of his life in that moment? Do you understand that we are going to have to relocate tonight because that boy saw your face?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" I asked.

"Well I'm certainly not pleased with your behavior." He sighed. "Had you broken one of the rules in your human life, what would have happened to you?"

I hesitated. I looked down at my feet. If I had broken a rule in my human life my mother would have sent me to my room to wait on my father and then he would have come up to spank me. I didn't want Carlisle to spank me though.

"I would have been in trouble." I mumbled.

"What would have been your consequence?" He asked patiently.

"I would have been spanked." I admitted.

If it were possible I would have turned red with embarrassment but it was not possible. There wasn't blood that could flush to my cheeks.

"Alright. I'm going to punish you Edward but I want you to understand why. It is not because you almost lost control. Mistakes happen and I understand that. I am going to punish you for blatantly disobeying me. Once this punishment is over, all is forgiven and we never have to bring this up again." Carlisle told me.

"But…but…."I trailed off. "Please, I won't do it again."

"I know you don't believe this Edward but this will be unpleasant for both of us. You need to understand that your actions have consequences." He told me. "Let's go up to my study."

I felt my feet trudge behind Carlisle upstairs to his study; I was taking as long as possible to get there. I was nervous. I didn't want to get a spanking. When I finally did arrive in the study, Carlisle took a seat on the couch and motioned for me to come to him.

I felt myself suddenly feel glued to the ground. I couldn't move from the door. "Edward, please come here." Carlisle told me softly.

I studied him and shook my head. I couldn't walk to him; I was to overcome with fear.

Carlisle stood up and gently took my arm, not seeming in the least bit angry that I was disobeying him again. He stood me in from of him and held onto me, probably ensuring I couldn't make a run for it. His hands quickly undid my belt and the button on my pants before pulling me over his lap.

If it were possible I knew my heart would be beating rapidly. I was afraid of what was to come. I felt Carlisle pull my pants down to my knees, leaving my underpants intact, and then adjusted me a little better across his knees.

"Why are you getting this spanking?" Carlisle asked me.

"Because I…" I choked a bit on my words. "Because I disobeyed you."

"That is correct." Carlisle told me.

There wasn't much more warning after he said that. I heard his hand whisk up in the air before crashing down on my behind. SMACK. I practically jumped in the air at the sting his hand caused. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

The first ten smacks were all hard, and they stung, and for the first time since my change I actually felt like crying out of the pain.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Five more landed right in quick succession and I whimpered a bit and tried to reach back to stop the attack on my rear.

Carlisle simply took my hands in his left hand and pinned them to my back as he continued with his right hand.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"STOP!" I cried. "I'm sorry! Please!"

SMACK. SMACK. Two more landed on my sit spots.

"Carlisle please!" I sobbed.

SMACK. SMACK.

"DADDY!" I cried, not even fully aware of what I had just called him.

SMACK.

The last smack made twenty five in all and then I felt myself be pulled upright into Carlisle's lap as he cradled me a bit.

"I'm so sorry little one, I know that was unpleasant." He told me quietly as he rocked me back and forth.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked hesitantly.

"I told you as soon as you were punished all would be forgiven." He told me softly.

"No, not about that, I mean, I called you Daddy." I whispered.

"Oh little one, I could never be angry for you for calling me that." He told me with a smile. "It would be my greatest joy if you would accept me as your father and not just an authority figure."

"I do think of you as my father. Edward Sr., he was not as kind as you. He was always working but you, you spend time with me. You teach me things. You act like I'm important." I told him.

"You are important. You are very important to me." Carlisle assured me.

"I'm sorry we have to move again." I mumbled.

"That's alright, I wasn't a big fan of Asheville anyway." He promised.

"Um, do you think that maybe…well, do you think it would be alright if…" I hesitated, biting my lip. What if he said no? What if he didn't want me to call him Dad more often?

"What is it little one?" He asked.

"Can I maybe call you Dad more often?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can." He beamed. "I'd like that."

"Alright…Dad." I smiled testing it out. It felt natural to call him that.

"Are you alright little one? I need to get our things packed and ready to go. I was thinking that maybe Columbus, Ohio, would be a good place to move." Dad told me.

"I'm alright." I assured him.

"Alright little one, pack a bag of things you want to take with us and we'll be on our way." He told me softly.

When we had lived in Columbus for two years, in 1921, Dad gave me a wonderful gift of a mother. Esme was beautiful, with caramel hair and a heart shaped face. You could almost feel the love radiate off of her when she was around. She took to me just as quickly as she took to Dad. I think it was because she had lost her son and then was given a child to care for.

I had no reason to leave home, none at all, but in 1927, I did. I just up and left, yelling at Dad for not letting me live how I wanted to live and I told him I didn't need him. I almost instantly regretted the decision but I was afraid I wouldn't be accepted back with Dad and, well Mom at this point, so I just followed through with leaving.

During my rebellion I spent my time killing criminals, draining them. I never killed an innocent person. I started with Charles Evenson, the man that had hurt my mother. This period of slaughtering criminals lasted for four years, and in 1931, the loneliness finally overcame me. I wanted to go home.

It took some time to track down Carlisle and Esme but I found them, just having moved to Rochester, New York. I listened to their thoughts for days before returning, never catching a negative one directed towards me. They were always just concerned when they thought of me, Mom desperately missed me and wanted me to come home so eventually, I went up and knocked on the door.

Mom literally lifted me off of the ground as soon as she saw me and hugged me so hard if I were human I was sure I'd have broken bones. "My baby boy, you're home." She smiled, practically crying tearless cries as she held me. "Come inside; let's get you into some different clothes. Your father is at work but he'll be home soon."

That was the reason I had chosen this specific time to return home. I couldn't stand the thought of Dad seeing my red eyes. "I'm sorry." I choked.

"Oh my darling little boy." She whispered as she held me tight again.

"He's going to hate me." I told her. "I've killed people Mom. He's going to be so disappointed in me."

"Oh baby, he's just going to be glad to finally have you home. We've missed you so much baby, so very much." She told me. "You need a bath. There is a room set up for you upstairs; we had it ready just in case. There are also some clothes. Go bathe and then get into some new clean clothes."

So I did as my mother said, I took a bath and then quickly changed into the button down shirt, pants, suspenders, and shoes that I had found in my dresser and then made my way downstairs to Mom who wrapped me in her arms again, pulling me onto her lap in the couch.

"I've been waiting far too long to hold you again darling, I refuse to put you down until your father arrives home." She smiled.

I was okay with that. I just took in the always comforting scent of my mother and allowed her to hold me for another hour before I heard a car pull up and Dad's thoughts invaded my mind. He was thinking about how surely he was mistaken but he swore he could smell me.

He quickly entered the home and paused as he saw me in Mom's arms. I looked away, I couldn't stand for him to see my eyes.

"Edward." He choked out.

I buried my head into my mother, to ashamed to look at my father.

"He's afraid you'll be angry with him." Mom clarified.

"My adorable little son" Dad told me as his fingers pulled my chin to look at him "how could I be angry with you when you've come home?"

"I killed people." I choked out.

"I know." He told me.

"I did things you taught me not to." I told him.

"I know." He agreed.

"I ran away from home." I whimpered.

"I know." He nodded.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"I know." He told me as he took me from Mom's arms and held me close to him.

I felt my body relax as he held me. I had my Dad back. "I'm so sorry!" I sobbed tearless sobs.

"It's alright son, you're forgiven." He promised me.

"Punish me, please Dad!" I begged. The guilt was eating me alive; if he'd just punish me I'd feel better. I'd feel like I deserved his forgiveness.

"I'm not going to punish you for this." He disagreed as he held me tighter.

"Please Daddy; I need you to forgive me!" I cried.

"You're already forgiven sweet child." He promised.

"You don't understand, I need you to punish me so you can forgive me!" I sobbed.

"Carlisle, maybe…" Mom trailed off

"Is that what it's going to take for you to believe you are forgiven?" Dad asked. I nodded and he sighed. "Alright son, let's head up to my study then."

Dad didn't even go through the normal lecturing, he simply pulled me over his knee, undid my suspenders, pulled my pants down, and began.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

The first ten smacks were hard and I found myself having to hold onto his legs, gripping fairly hard to help from crying out. I wouldn't cry, no, I had no right to. I had abandoned everything I had been taught, I had left home. I didn't have a right to cry.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

The next ten stung even more and the pace was increased. I wouldn't cry, I wasn't going to cry. I just clutched Dad's leg even harder.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

That was usually it. I usually got twenty five smacks and then it was done. Usually by now I was sobbing but I had yet to even whimper.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

The next five shocked me simply because it wasn't over yet and I gasped a tiny bit. "Edward, cry. That's how I know you've had enough, just let it loose son."

I wouldn't cry, I had no right to.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Thirty five later, I still had barely whimpered.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

I still stayed brave, that was forty.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

That was officially twice what I usually got and I refused to cry. I wouldn't cry.

"Edward, I am not going to continue." Carlisle told me as he allowed me to res across his knees, as he rubbed my back a bit. "Little one."

I finally sobbed. Why was he being so kind to me? He must be disgusted with me.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

"Buddy, you're alright." He told me. "I'm not angry with you."

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Carlisle sighed as he pulled me up into his lap. I tried to fight his comfort, break his embrace, but he simply held my head to his chest, not allowing me to break the embrace. "I am not angry."

"You're probably so ashamed of me." I sobbed.

"No, never, I could never ever be ashamed of you." He promised me. "Don't think that, not even for a second. You are my son, nothing you could ever do would make me ashamed to call you my child."

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed again.

"I love you Edward, I love you so much." Dad told me as he rocked me a bit. "Nothing in this world could change how much I love you. You could slaughter an entire town and I would still love you just as much."

"Really?" I asked hopefully

"Really." He agreed.

Maybe he did forgive me? Maybe even with my horrid behavior he still had it in him to love me. How did I possibly manage to find a perfect mother and father? I didn't deserve them, not in the slightest.

"I love you too Dad." I finally said.


	2. Chapter 2: Rosalie's Story

**The Cullen Brood**

 **Summary: The Cullen kids as…well…kids, and all the ups and downs of Carlisle and Esme trying to raise their five vampire children. Summary sucks. Will contain spanking of minor vampire children when necessary.**

 **AN: Just because the three reviews on chapter one got me all excited I'm posting this before I thought I would! Keep those reviews rolling! I love reviews! Also, trigger to child molestation and rape. Not detailed but still in here.**

Chapter 2: Rosalie's Story

I sat on the floor in my best friend Vera's bedroom playing with her dolls. I had come over to play and then for dinner and we had gone up to her room for a few more minutes before I needed to head home.

"I should go." I finally told Vera.

"Don't forget your doll." She told me as she handed me my rather expensive porcelain doll.

"Come over tomorrow and we can play." I smiled. "I've just been given the most lovely tea set, we can have a tea party."

"I'll see if Mother will let me." She smiled.

"Goodbye Vera." I told her as I pulled on my white gloves and my coat.

"Goodbye Rosalie." She told me.

I quickly made my way downstairs where Vera's mother hugged me gently. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to wait for Vera's father? He'd be glad to walk you home."

"It's just a few blocks, and it's not too terribly late. I'm sure I can manage." I assured her.

I'm sure it worried Vera's mother to send an eleven-year-old girl off on her own to walk home but she agreed to it upon my insistence. So I found myself walking home, alone, at night. I wasn't frightened though. Everyone in the town thought I was gorgeous, they wouldn't bother me.

"Rosalie!?" I heard a voice call. "Rosalie Hale, is that you?"

I turned and saw one of the men that worked at my father's bank, Royce with some of his friends. I really thought Royce was handsome and he had always been kind so I decided to go speak with him.

"Now what is a beautiful innocent little thing like yourself doing outside at night all alone?" Royce slurred.

"It's hard to see her beauty with all those clothes on." Another man laughed.

"I think I should be getting home. Mother and Father will worry if I'm any later." I told them suddenly afraid of the men.

"Well you see Doll Face, that's just not going to happen." Royce chuckled before grabbing me.

I screamed and tried to get away but they hit me, hard, and did…things to me that I didn't even know were things that could be done to a person. They left me, in so much pain I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt my own blood pooling beneath me.

Suddenly I felt cool hands on me, one arm going underneath my knees, the other under my upper back, cradling me. I felt something drape across my body, it felt like a suit jacket. A suit meant a man, a man would hurt me. I felt my heartbeat pick up.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart, I'm going to help you I promise." A voice told me softly. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, I am a doctor."

I knew who he was. He and his family were the only people in town talked more about than myself for their beauty. Would he really help me? I was so scared; I didn't want a man to touch me.

I felt like I was flying. This had to be a dream. I had to be dying. I only brought myself to open my eyes when I was placed on something soft, a bed. I noticed Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen talking quietly and quickly, their son the only missing family member from the room.

I felt the pain in my stomach build up and then felt very nauseous and felt myself begin to vomit, Dr. Cullen quickly sitting me up so that I wouldn't choke presumably but I got very frightened as I noticed it wasn't normal vomit but pure blood I had thrown up.

"It's alright Esme, go and hunt with Edward. She's probably bleeding internally." Dr. Cullen told his wife.

Go and hunt? Hunting was for men, and for daylight.

I felt myself sob as I vomited again, Dr. Cullen holding me softly in his arms. I noticed how very cold he was; it felt nice for some reason.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." He told me as he brushed the hair from one side of my neck and then I felt something pierce through my skin and then fire burning through my body.

My sobs picked up. What was this hell he was putting me through? Why was he doing this?

"I'm so sorry" he kept apologizing "it will pass."

A few hours later, I felt my body switch into more feminine arms as I was held and felt myself lifted off the bed. I opened my eyes to see Dr. Cullen changing the bedding on the bed I had been on and then leaving the room.

Mrs. Cullen gently placed me back on the bed and I closed my eyes again. I felt a damp wash cloth against my skin, and then felt my hair being washed in a bowl. Then I felt Mrs. Cullen maneuver me into a nightgown that fit perfectly. Had she bought me the gown?

I felt my sobs pick up again as the fire resumed and Mrs. Cullen gently picked me up and held me in her arms, my head resting on her chest. "There, there darling, you're going to be alright."

And I was, alright, well, sort of. I was a monster but I was alright. I was angry with Carlisle for a long time, not able to be angry with Esme due to how much I needed a maternal figure but I was certainly able to be angry with Carlisle. He should have let me die. This anger though, subsided in time, or at least partially, and by the end of my newborn phase, while we had just moved to Gatlinburg, Tennessee, I was on slightly good terms with the man who had indeed ended my mortality but who had also saved me.

I stayed out of trouble. After hearing firsthand what the choice of punishment in my new family was, I had vowed to not get in trouble. I had never been punished as a human and I wasn't about to be punished now. That was something I thought I could avoid up until today.

I found myself in another shouting match with Edward. We got along sometimes but we also bickered like any set of siblings would, only escalated quite a bit.

"Why do you always have to be so conceited?" Edward snapped. "Even your thoughts are vile!"

"Then stay out of my head!" I yelled back.

"It's impossible!" He yelled "Just try thinking about anything except yourself for once in your life!" He yelled.

"Don't yell at me for what I've been thinking!" I yelled back.

"Enough you two!" Esme yelled from up the stairs.

"It's bad enough that I have to hear you talk about how wonderful you are but I'm sick and tired of hearing it in your head 24/7!" Edward snapped.

"You are impossible! Your argument makes no sense!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Just because you're a…" I began.

"Oh come on Doll Face…." Edward cut me off but I felt the anger boil up in me. That's what I had been called on the night my life had ended and he knew that, unfortunately. He knew even more than Carlisle and Esme knew because he saw it every time I relived it.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"Why not Doll Face?" He smirked.

"Just stop it!" I yelled. "You know good and well why."

"Oh Doll Face" he smirked again "I'm just trying to be nice."

That was it for my patience. I lunged at him and sank me teeth into his neck, releasing about as much venom as I could muster, the bite so deep that his own venom trickled out of the wound and he screamed bloody murder causing Esme to come running downstairs, pulling me off of Edward before crouching down beside him.

"Rosalie, go to your room please." Esme requested.

"But he…" I tired.

"Now Rosalie!" Esme snapped.

My heart broke. Esme had never snapped at me before. I quickly scurried up to my room and slammed my door behind me. It was all Edward's stupid fault. He knew he was pushing me and he kept pushing anyway.

I listened downstairs to Esme trying to comfort Edward as she cleaned up the bite I had left and then to her call the hospital and tell Carlisle to come home. I heard as his car pulled up and as he checked on Edward as well before he and Esme began talking so quickly and quietly that I couldn't pick up their conversation, a skill they had mastered.

"Let me try and speak with her first." I finally heard Esme tell him. "I feel like there's more to it than we think and she'll talk to me."

I heard Carlisle's sigh but his agreement and then heard footsteps climb up the stairs before there was a soft knock on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Rosalie" Esme sighed as she pushed the door open anyway "please talk to me darling."

"No, just leave me alone!" I snapped.

"Rosalie honey, I just want to know what provoked you to…" She began again.

"I guess it's just the way I am!" I snapped.

"Rosalie, please, this isn't like you. You had been doing so well." Esme sighed. "I thought you and Edward were finally getting along, I thought it was just like any of your other arguments."

"I messed up, just like I always do." I told her.

"Rosalie, honey…" Esme began.

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped.

"If that's what you really want" she agreed "but Carlisle is going to want to speak with you about this if you won't speak to me."

"Fine!" I snapped.

I watched Esme leave my room and heard Carlisle walking up the stairs and to my room, knocking and not waiting for a reply before entering. "Rosalie" he sighed "what's going on with you today?"

"It doesn't matter!" I snapped.

"Well my little Rose Bud, I beg to differ." He disagreed.

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped.

"Young lady, you have used that tone far too much with Esme and now with me for my liking." He told me.

"I don't want to talk to you about it!" I snapped.

"I'm giving you a chance to tell your side of the story before we continue this conversation in my study. I suggest you take it." He told me.

I froze. His study? That's where Edward got spanked. I had never been spanked before; I hadn't done anything wrong to deserve it in my human life. I still didn't want to talk about it with him. I would have to relive the old memories.

"I'm not talking." I told him.

"Then you can follow me right to my study." He told me.

"No, I'm not going." I disagreed.

"Rosalie, the ice you are treading on is very thin and about to break." Carlisle told me.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I told Carlisle.

"You bit a chunk out of Edward's neck. He's going to have to keep that bandage on it for at least a few days while his neck fixes itself and it is a painful process. You know we don't approve of you two getting physical with one another." Carlisle sighed.

"But HE started it." I argued.

"And I will be having a talk with him about what happened as well but I'm giving you the chance to explain to me what pushed you over the edge with him." Carlisle said patiently.

He wouldn't understand. He didn't get that I was already thinking back to Royce and that vocalizing what Edward had called me would just make things worse.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told him coldly as I looked away.

"Rosalie…" Carlisle began.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I yelled.

I followed Carlisle to his study and he sat down on the couch, me standing fairly far away from him.

"You have one more chance to tell me your side of the story before I discipline you only hearing what Esme heard and what Edward told me." Carlisle told me.

"NO!" I yelled.

He sighed and nodded. "I assume you know the chosen method of discipline when it comes to you and Edward."

I nodded and knew me cheeks would be completely red if it were possible.

"Have you ever had a spanking before Rosalie?" He asked gently.

I shook my head and studied my face.

"Alright, well, while it is unpleasant, afterwards you will be completely forgiven and we can forget this whole thing ever happened." He told me.

I nodded a little bit. That's what I wanted, to forget this whole thing had ever happened. I was nervous though, it was going to hurt. I shouldn't be the one to get punished for this; Edward knew what he was doing when he called me that name.

"Come here sweetheart." Carlisle told me.

Maybe it would be better to just get this over with. I slowly took a hesitant step forward, followed by a few more, getting closer to where Carlisle sat on the couch in his office. Eventually I was standing right beside him and he gently took my wrists in his hands.

I felt myself get pulled over his legs and was soon face down, staring at the carpet in his study. I gasped a little bit, trying to brace myself.

Carlisle simply gently rubbed my back a little bit and gave me a second to compose myself.

"Why are you being punished Rosalie?" He asked.

I sighed and stared at the carpet. "Because I got into a shouting match with Edward and let my temper get out of hand causing me to bite him."

"Alright sweetheart, let's get this over with." He told me.

I felt my dress get lifted slightly so I was just in my panties and wanted to cry out of embarrassment. Of course Carlisle had seen me completely naked before, I mean he had found me completely nude, but something about being in this position was humiliating.

SMACK. I gasped a little with the first smack. That stung, really bad.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. The next four were in quick succession and I found myself squirming a little bit, trying to wiggle off of Carlisle's lap but he simply used his left arm to make me stay still.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. I felt my feet kick a little at the next five and Carlisle had to readjust me so his legs were over mine to keep me still.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. That made fifteen and they were just as hard and painful as the first one. I tried to reach back behind me, to stop him from giving me anymore but he pinned my arm gently to my back before continuing.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. I whimpered some on the twentieth. I felt like crying but I couldn't so my whimper made up for it.

SMACK. SMACK.

"Stop!" I begged him. "Please stop it!"

SMACK. SMACK.

"I'm sorry! I'll be good I promise!" I sobbed tearlessly.

SMACK. The last one was sharp and then I felt him gently get me up from across his knees, sitting me on his lap.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

He held me and my head landed on his chest as I sobbed harder, my fists clinched to his shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"I know baby, you're okay." He told me as he rubbed my back and held me.

I was quiet after that, still crying tearlessly as he held me close to him, my head resting on his chest. Eventually I was able to calm down a bit, but I wasn't ready to be put down. I felt like he needed to know why I had done what I did. I took in a breath before finally telling him.

"He called me "Doll Face"." I admitted, crying again. "He knew that was a way to make me upset but he did it anyway."

"Why does it upset you so much kitten?" Carlisle asked as he rocked me in his arms a little.

I hadn't ever spoken about the night Carlisle had found me, not to anyone. I tried to forget it ever happened but today it was hard to forget because of that one simple name.

"That's what…" I trailed off.

"What sweetheart? Please tell me why it upset you so much." Carlisle asked as he held me close to him.

"It's what R…Royce called me that night." I told him with a sob.

"Oh baby." he mumbled.

"I didn't want to remember but when he said that…I couldn't help it." I cried. "He knew what it would do and I was so angry. Royce called me Doll Face and then he…he and his friends hit me, a lot. I didn't even know what he was doing. I didn't even know people did that to each other. I begged him to stop, I promise I didn't want it."

"Its okay sweetheart, I've got you." Carlisle told me. "I know you didn't want it sweetheart, I know that you were so brave."

"Why did they do it to me? I didn't even know what it was and they…I just don't understand…why?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, all I know is that it wasn't your fault. You didn't cause it. Those…monsters did things to you a child should never have to experience and I am so sorry it happened." He told me.

"But it was my fault." I admitted. "Vera's Mom told me I should wait for Vera's Dad to walk me home but I insisted. If I had just waited…"

"It was not your choice what they did to you kitten. They made that choice not you." He told me.

I felt myself begin to cry tearless cries again as I clutched Carlisle's shirt in my hands. Images of that night were flooding through me. I wanted them to stop. Why wouldn't they stop?

I felt another hand on my back and because I knew where Carlisle's hands were, I jumped at feeling a new hand. "Rosalie darling, it's just me." I heard Esme assure me.

I sobbed a little harder into Carlisle's chest. They were seeing me be weak, seeing me break down. I was vulnerable, just like that first night.

"Rosalie I'm…" I heard Edward's voice. "I'm sorry I didn't…I mean I knew but I didn't know you were going to…"

I sobbed even harder as Edward spoke to me. I wanted him to leave me alone. He was the reason I was upset in the first place.

"Esme, love, why don't you take Rosalie and sit with her in her room for a bit while Edward and I have a little talk about learning which buttons are not okay to push?" Carlisle offered.

"Of course." Esme agreed.

I felt Esme lift me in her arms, my head resting on her shoulder as I sobbed even more as she carried me out of Carlisle's study and to my room where she sat down on my bed and held me close to her as I sobbed.

I heard Esme begin to hum, just lightly enough that I could hear it over my sobs which slowly but surely began to cease as I listened to her. I felt so relaxed, so very much so. This was probably the closest I could get to sleep now that I was immortal. I felt completely relaxed as Esme held me, as my mother held me.

"Mom?" I whispered, testing it out.

"Yes baby?" I could literally feel her happiness radiating from her as she spoke.

"I love you. Thank you." I told her quietly.

"You're so welcome sweetheart, so very welcome." She told me as she continued rubbing my back and then resumed humming to me.


	3. Chapter 3: Emmett's Story

**The Cullen Brood**

 **Summary: The Cullen kids as…well…kids, and all the ups and downs of Carlisle and Esme trying to raise their five vampire children. Summary sucks. Will contain spanking of minor vampire children when necessary.**

 **AN: In honor of having a total of 25,942 words so far on this story and also due to the reviews I received, here's chapter three. In other news, I just finished through chapter 7 and am now writing the chapters less like one-shots and more of a continuing story which means there isn't always discipline in the chapters but the storyline stays interesting. This is Emmett's story. Also, I have a grand total of 10 reviews. Let's try and get that number up! I love your opinions!**

Chapter 3: Emmett's Story

I found myself hiking through the woods in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, exploring. It was something I did often and that I loved to do. Usually, I would hike to go to my friend Michael's house. His Papa made the best moonshine in town and he didn't mind that I wasn't old enough to drink it at the age of twelve; he'd just give me it when I came around.

Today I wasn't headed to Michael's though; I was just hiking because I heard some of my Papa's friends telling him about a bear they'd seen hunting. I'd always had a fascination for bears so I decided I'd go try and get a good look of it.

My older brothers, younger sister, Mama, Papa, and I had just finished supper when I decided to go out. Papa just told me to be home before dark. I continued hiking and I finally got a good luck at something small and furry, a bear cub, a black bear to be exact. Papa had always warned me that if you could see the bear cubs, the Mama was somewhere nearby; keeping her cub in sight, and you best not approach the cub or the Mama will come for you.

But I wanted to see the Mama. I wanted to see what she looked like. Papa had also told me that black bears also weren't as dangerous as other bears. So I went up to the bear cub, and held my hand out.

Just as I began petting the bear cub I heard a loud roar behind me somewhere and turned just in time to see a huge bear running towards me. So I did what most boys would, I took off running as fast as I could, only to trip over the root of a tree and land hard enough that I couldn't get up for a few seconds.

After that, everything began happening so quickly. I tried fighting the bear, trying to make it out alive, but the bear wouldn't give up. I heard someone shout, calling for their Papa and then I felt the bear literally fly off of me. I opened my eyes and saw a blonde man with golden eyes standing over me.

"Don't let him die Daddy, please don't let him die!" A blonde girl yelled from behind him.

I felt myself begin to cry a bit. Everything hurt. I felt like my body had been completely crushed and I didn't think I was going to live.

"Rosalie, run home and get Edward and your mother out of the house. There's a lot of blood on him." I heard the man say as he began pressing on my abdomen, causing me to wince with every bit of pressure. "Hey, stay awake buddy." The man told me as I tried to close my eyes. "Can you wiggle your toes?" He asked.

I did as he said, or I thought I did, but he didn't look too pleased so maybe I hadn't.

"Squeeze my hand buddy." He told me.

I tried to squeeze his hand but I knew that wasn't working because I could see my hand lying limply in his. What was wrong with me?

"Alright, I'm going to help you but it's going to feel a whole lot worse at first." The man told me.

I simply blinked at him in agreement and then he lifted me in his arms and began running. Or was he running? I felt more like I was flying. Was he God? Was this the end?

"Hang on buddy." The man told me.

Almost as soon as the man laid me on a bed, I felt a needle pierce into my skin. This wasn't heaven, it couldn't be. I then felt the man turn my head and then something pierce my neck and then fire. It was horrible, I felt like I was on fire.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"You're going to be alright buddy, I know it hurts but you're going to be alright." The man told me.

The fire seemed to never end but when it did, I opened my eyes and it was like seeing for the first time. Everything was so clear, so detailed. It was like I had been blind and suddenly given the gift of sight.

"Buddy, how do you feel?" The man asked.

I turned to see him, a woman with caramel hair and a heart shaped face, the blonde girl from the other day, and a younger copper haired boy standing, watching me hesitantly.

"My throat." I groaned as I suddenly felt a burning sensation.

"You need to hunt, that'll pass." The man told me. "I'm Carlisle; this is Esme, Rosalie, and Edward."

"Emmett." I told him. "How am I better so quickly?"

"My family and I are vampires. I injected you with my venom so now you are one as well. The venom has healing properties to it and that's how you got better so quickly." He told me hesitantly.

"A vampire?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes." Carlisle told me.

"Snazzy!" I exclaimed. "So, do I drink blood?"

"Yes." Carlisle agreed. "But our family only drinks from animals, not humans."

"Alright, so can we go find some bear?" I asked wanting revenge on the bear that had tried to kill me.

Carlisle looked curiously at Esme, both seeming a little shocked. Maybe they didn't expect me to take this news well.

"Sure, let's go." Carlisle agreed.

I learned so much about myself on that first hunt. Like how fast and strong I was and how much I could hear, see, and smell. It was probably the most fun thing I had ever done and I was disappointed when we finally ended the hunt. I liked the family that I had become a part of, but I did miss my own.

"Can I go home now?" I asked Carlisle.

He sighed as he looked at me. "No Emmett." He disagreed. "It's too risky."

"But, my family…"I hesitated.

"I'm sorry, I know it will be tough at first but you'll get used to being a part of our family." He told me softly.

"So, I can never see them again?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Carlisle sighed.

"But my family needs me to help make money. They're really poor, I need to go and help." I disagreed.

"We can help them. We can prepare a bag of fortune for them." He told me.

"You don't have to…" I began.

"Emmett, we would love to." Carlisle told me.

So he did, and on our way to leave town, to go to our next location where we would start over, I personally set the bag on the porch at the only home I had ever known. Then I followed my new family, and decided to never look back.

The first few years of being a vampire sucked. Nobody else in the family seemed to have any trouble with the diet we were supposed to stay to but I always seemed to screw up and make us pack up and leave. I knew that Rosalie and Edward got frustrated with this, Edward more so than Rosalie who seemed to understand more, but I couldn't help it. It was hard to resist. Carlisle and Esme were never angry with me though. They might have been disappointed but they never let it show. It wasn't my fault that I'd be hunting and I'd catch the scent of a hiker or camper.

In 1937, we moved to the small town of Forks, Washington. That's when things got crazy. We ran into werewolves, actual werewolves. Their purpose was apparently to kill us so they didn't take to well to us when we ran into them but Carlisle, always peaceful, made a treaty with their leader. We were forbidden to bite humans and also forbidden to go on their land.

Out of fear, I did better at controlling my thirst. I also got to attend school for the first time. I posed as a fifth grader, Rosalie a fourth, and Edward a second. Nobody seemed to notice that we were actually two years older than we posed. Carlisle told us that it was necessary to pose at these ages so we could stay in places longer. He told us that we could stay for about five years in one place, which would mean the oldest I could pass as would be fourteen and a freshman in high school, he said we might be able to squeeze out six but that it would be pushing it.

School was harder than I remembered. I hadn't really been to school past the fifth grade in Gatlinburg because I dropped out to help on the railroad. School was just SO boring and I often found myself unable to pay attention in the classes as I would look out the window, or just plainly not pay attention. This often meant that either Carlisle or Esme would have to sit with me at the dining room table and re-teach me what the teacher had attempted to teach me so I could complete my homework.

I knew they were slightly disappointed that I wouldn't pay attention and that my grades were very low, especially in comparison to Rosalie and Edward who had all A's. Big deal, I didn't care about school. The only parts even remotely enjoyable were recess and gym class and even those were boring because I had to use what looked like normal human speed and strength.

Today our teacher took us out for an extra recess and I found myself playing baseball with some of the other boys from my class at recess. I ran to catch the ball that was hit towards me in the left side of the outfield, paying attention to making sure I was running at a normal human pace and extended my hand with my glove on it to catch the ball but got a little distracted when I felt something hit me.

I looked down and saw a kid from my class, one of the only ones taller than me, laying on the ground and then quickly getting up and shoving me. It wasn't hard enough to make me stumble but it did take me off guard as I stumbled backwards.

"Watch it!" He snapped.

"You watch it!" I snapped back, shoving him just enough to make him stumble.

"What's your problem?" He snapped as he shoved me again.

"You're being a jerk." I told him shoving him again.

I saw his hand fly at my face and then heard his knuckles crack as he made contact. This was bad, how would I explain his broken hand and my intact face?

"Boys! Principal's office NOW!" I heard a teacher yell.

I sighed and watched the boy squirm on the ground as he held his hand. I simply walked to the school building and to the office, considering running but opting against it. The teacher who had shouted at us was now over with the boy who had hit me and another teacher had grabbed the collar of my shirt and was walking me inside.

"You, sit!" The male teacher snapped pointing towards the wooden bench.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I was going to be in so much trouble when Carlisle and Esme found out what had happened and I was in even more trouble when I actually go to the principal's office. The discipline for fighting and physical violence was a paddling but the paddle would probably break on me. How could I explain that happening but not even having a red mark?

Right as I was contemplating this I saw a teacher practically carrying Edward into the office, looking at the secretary as he placed Edward on the bench beside me.

"Jenny, I think you better call his father. He fainted in my class." The teacher told her softly.

 _What?_ I asked in my mind.

"I saw what happened through several people's minds. Dad needs to get here before they try to paddle you and faking sick was the only way I knew to get them to call him. The nurse had the boy that hit you in her office so my teacher brought me here." Edward whispered low enough that his teacher and the secretary couldn't hear him, laying his head in his hands, pretending to feel miserable as he sat beside me.

"Well as it happens, it would be convenient for Dr. Cullen or his wife to come down here because the oldest of the Cullen children seems to have landed himself in a hot spot." The secretary, Jenny, told Edward's teacher. "I'll call Dr. Cullen right now."

I was actually very grateful to hear my father's voice on the other end of the phone, assuring Jenny that he would be at the school in no more than fifteen minutes. So as long as the teacher and the principal kept talking for that long, we would be in the clear.

I watched the clock anxiously and ten minutes later, the door to the principal's office opened and the principal and the teacher that had dragged me in the office walked out.

"Emmett, please come with me." The principal told me.

I looked nervously to my brother who was still faking misery. "Just, hold on, I have an idea. I can hear Carlisle's thoughts so he should be in here in minutes. Play it up a little and stall until Dad gets here." Edward whispered quietly enough no one but I could hear him.

I stood up at the same time as Edward hit the floor, causing the principal and other adults to run over to him.

"What's wrong with my brother?" I faked worry.

"I'm okay." Edward insisted weakly before the principal could feel his pulse.

"He fainted in his class as well. Dr. Cullen should be here soon." Jenny told the principal.

"Edward, son?" I heard Carlisle's voice from behind me.

"Dr. Cullen, he's fainted twice now." Jenny told him nervously.

I saw Carlisle kneel down in front of him and pretend to check his pulse and his eyes before helping him sit down on the bench again.

"He's warm and probably dehydrated. He should be fine." Carlisle assured the group. "I also hear that my oldest seems to have landed himself in a bit of trouble."

"Is it alright for you to leave Edward long enough to come back to my office so we can discuss this?" The principal asked.

"Edward will be fine." Carlisle assured the man.

"Alright, well, if you'd just follow me this way." The principal told him.

I followed Carlisle and the principal back to the principal's office where he gestured for Carlisle and I to sit, which we did.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry." I whispered quietly enough for the principal to not notice.

"Well, you are right to assume that your son is in trouble." The principal told my father. "We have witnesses claiming that your son assaulted another student, going as far as breaking his hand."

"That's a lie!" I snapped.

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolded. "Watch your tone."

"Right well, I'm sure you can imagine but we don't tolerate violence at this establishment." The principal continued.

"I wasn't being violent!" I snapped, interrupting the man.

"Emmett." Carlisle reprimanded.

"But I wasn't!" I argued. "He's a liar!"

"Emmett, you need to show respect. This man is your principal; he's in charge here, not you." Carlisle scolded again.

"Well, normally your son would find himself bent over my desk right now but seeing as you are here we can…" The principal began.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled, interrupting him.

"Emmett, you will show your principal respect!" Carlisle raised his voice a bit.

"Damn it, don't you see he's lying about what happened?!" I snapped.

The principal practically fell out of his chair in shock and Carlisle's head snapped around and his glare landed on me. "Emmett Dale Cullen, if you so much as speak one more word I will take you across my knee right here, right now." Carlisle told me, his tone quiet but very firm. "I apologize for my son's behavior. I can assure you his mother and I do not tolerate behavior like this and he will be punished for this." Carlisle told the principal.

"We still have to handle the fighting." The principal reminded Carlisle.

"I can assure you I will punish my son if you'll let me take him home now. I need to get Edward to bed anyway." Carlisle told the principal.

"Of course Dr. Cullen, he's also going to be suspended for the day tomorrow." The principal told him.

"I understand." Carlisle sighed. "Emmett, let's go."

I hesitantly stood up, nervously following a now angry Carlisle, noticing the principal's smirk. We got to the main part of the office, where Carlisle asked for Rosalie to be pulled out of class so he could take her home with me and Edward and then when all three of us were in the back of his car, I suddenly became more nervous with how quiet Carlisle was being.

"That was good thinking to fake sick." Carlisle told Edward.

"I didn't think a paddle against Emmett was a good idea." Edward told him with a shrug. "Emmett's not lying when he says he didn't fight the boy. If anything the boy tried to fight him. He punched Emmett in the face which is why he got hurt."

"Is that true Emmett?" Carlisle asked as he continued driving.

"Yes." I agreed. "But I did shove him a bit but only after he shoved me. I didn't expect him to hit me."

"We'll talk more at home." Carlisle told me.

The rest of the ride was almost dead silent, all of us a little too afraid to speak. When we got home Carlisle told me to wait in his study while he spoke with Esme. So I made my way upstairs and walked nervously around his study, pacing. The door opened and I turned, looking nervously at him.

"Emmett, I assume you know that your behavior today was completely inappropriate and something that I certainly don't approve of?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes sir." I agreed.

"I understand you were angry son but that gives you no right to be disrespectful to people in authority over you. You know how Esme and I feel about disrespect. You know that one of our biggest rules is being respectful and I think you know that you were blatantly disrespectful and outright rude today. Am I correct?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes sir." I agreed.

"Let me ask you something. What would have happened to you in your human life if you had behaved like this?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "Papa would've taken his belt to my bare behind; Mama probably would have washed my mouth out."

"Well I am not going to wash your mouth out, or use a belt, or bare your behind fully but if you ever act similarly, I will reconsider that. I am going to spank you though." He told me.

I knew when I could push buttons and when I was at my limit so I didn't even argue. I just nervously nodded my head.

"Come here son." Carlisle told me as he sat on the couch in his study.

I nervously made my way to him and he pulled me between his legs while I still stood, quickly undoing my belt and unbuttoning my pants before pulling me across his lap and pushing my pants down, not budging my underpants though.

If I had been human, I'm sure my heart would have been racing by now but that was impossible so I just nervously held onto the leg of Carlisle's pants.

"Why are you being punished?" Carlisle asked me.

"I was disrespectful to my principal at school." I told him.

. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. The first five smacks took me off guard. They stung more than any belt my human father had ever taken to me.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. The next five made ten, just as hard and quick as the first five.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. I couldn't help but reach back on the fifteenth swat; trying to make sure I didn't make a noise or show that I couldn't take this. I was strong; I wouldn't show him that this was hurting.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Forget that, it hurt way to bad to keep quiet or not fight. I reached back only to have my hands pinned to my back and then tried to kick my legs, only to have them held down with Carlisle's strong leg.

"PLEASE!" I begged. "I'm sorry! Please stop!" I cried.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Papa please stop, it hurts!" I cried.

SMACK. SMACK.

I found myself tearlessly sobbing over Carlisle's lap as he rubbed my back a little. I couldn't calm down.

"You're alright Emmett, you are forgiven." Carlisle told me as he readjusted me so I was sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed into his chest. "I disappointed you, I'm sorry!"

"Oh bear cub, I love you so much. You are forgiven." Carlisle assured me.

"I want Mama!" I cried.

Carlisle nodded and called for Esme who entered the room quickly. "It's okay Emmett, you're alright." Carlisle comforted me again.

"Mama." I cried as Esme walked in the room.

"Oh sweetheart." Esme sighed as she took me from Carlisle's arms into hers.

I wasn't even crying because I was in pain, it was just because I had disappointed them, I knew I had. I had broken one of the biggest house rules.

"I'm sorry Mama." I cried.

"Sweetheart, we forgive you silly bear cub." Esme promised me.

"But I broke the rules." I cried.

"And you paid the price." She told me. "You broke a rule and you had your consequence and now all is forgiven."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." She promised. "Now come on little bear cub, perk up and let's go have some fun." She told me. "Rumor has it there are quite a few grizzlies in the woods. I know how much you love bears."

"Can we go hunting Papa?" I asked hopefully. "Please?"

"Of course buddy." Carlisle chuckled.

So I went hunting, with my parents and my siblings, searching for the rumored grizzly bears and just having fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Alice's Story Part 1

**The Cullen Brood**

 **Summary: The Cullen kids as…well…kids, and all the ups and downs of Carlisle and Esme trying to raise their five vampire children. Summary sucks. Will contain spanking of minor vampire children when necessary.**

 **AN: So this is a bit shorter than previous chapters because I split Alice's story into two parts (as well as Jasper's). I did this so I could cut off in a certain point. It'll make more sense at the end of the story. Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! Keep them rolling. Where am I currently? I just finished chapter 7 and have been working on chapter 8. Someone asked for some Esme as disciplinarian in a review and you'll see that soon enough, not this chapter or the next few but in the future. I'm surprised by how much people seem to be enjoying this story but I'm surprised in a very good way! Anyway, onward! Review please!**

Chapter 4: Alice's Story Part 1

I sat on the floor in my father's jewelry story. Mother had sent me to work with her after I had frightened her again. I was only seven and my mother hated me so seeing as Father was working in town today, she sent me off with him. She adored my little four-year-old sister Cynthia but I scared her. I didn't mean to scare her, it just happened sometimes. It was hot today in father's store; it was always hot in the summers in Mississippi.

Today had been slow, only one customer but as soon as they saw me, they ran for the door and probably told the town to stay away. Ever since I started trying to warn people when I saw their futures, people thought I was a freak. They, like Mother, were scared of me. They thought I was a witch or something and thought I would curse them if they came near me. I was playing with my dolly when I was felt with the familiar feeling of a vision coming to me.

 _Mom was at home with Cynthia when a man came to the door, begging her for her help. He said his wife was having a baby a block down the road and begged for my mother to come and help him because he didn't know what to do. So Mother went with him, not even hesitating. She questioned why they were still walking, wondering where the woman having the baby was and that's when he hit her, so hard she fell to the ground._

 _He kept hitting her, over and over again, making her bleed. He told her that it was her fault he was doing this and how he couldn't contain himself, picking her head up by her hair and smashing it repeatedly into the ground, more blood pouring out. Her cries for help fully diminished and soon she was completely still on the ground. The man gave her one last good kick and then left. She was dead._

I felt myself shaking. A man was going to kill Mother. She might not like me but I didn't want her to die. "FATHER!" I screamed.

"Keep your voice down Mary Alice." He scolded.

"But Father, Mother is going to be killed if we don't get home NOW!" I screamed.

"Mary Alice, we have talked about this. Your dreams are not real and you should keep them to yourself." Father scolded.

"But Father…"I tried.

"No Mary Alice, that's enough. Not another word out of you!" He snapped.

I sighed but looked down at my feet. Mother was going to be dead by the time we made it home and there was nothing I could do about it.

But when we got home, Mother was setting dinner on the table with Cynthia playing on the ground. "You see Mary Alice; your mother is just fine." Father told me.

That night I tried warning my mother about what I had seen, but I didn't think to tell her the specific details, and to my surprise, she believed me. She began taking caution in everything she did but three months later with nothing out of the ordinary happening, she no longer cared about the vision I had that day.

Father and I returned from his store one day and Mother wasn't home. "Where's Mother?" I asked Cynthia.

"She went to help with a baby." Cynthia told me.

"Father, like the vision!" I exclaimed.

"Hush Mary Alice, I'm sure your Mother will be home soon." Father told me.

But she wasn't home soon. She didn't return. In her place, a police officer came to our door and told us my Mother had fallen and hit her head. I told him he was wrong, that some man had done it but Father insisted she must have tripped and hit her head and that it was an accident.

Six months later, I found myself watching my father get married to some blonde woman from Illinois. Father didn't even love her; he just wanted her father's money. She, like my mother, adored Cynthia and detested me. I started putting things together, like the convenient death of my mother with this woman's marriage to my father but when I told Father, he slapped me across the face and yelled at me for saying bad things about his wife.

Just a few days later, I was sitting in my room which had been stripped of all my toys and was only a room with a bed now trying to entertain myself when another vision hit me.

 _Father was speaking with a man. He was speaking with THE man, the one that had killed Mother._

" _I just need you to kill her." My father snarled. "She's too close to the truth."_

" _I charge extra for children. I feel just slightly conflicted about killing the innocent." The man told my father._

" _Trust me; Mary Alice is anything but innocent." My father chuckled._

" _I'll do it if you can pay." The man told my father. "I'll make it painful but quick."_

I practically jumped out of my skin. Father was going to have me killed? I didn't want to die. I ran, to my cousin's home but they turned me away because of the vision that I had had of their son dying. They had blamed me for him dying.

So I went to the town's marshal, but he told me my father had told him I had gone mad and that we were going on a little ride. I tried to get out of his car but he had me trapped and soon I found myself in a mental asylum far away from home.

I didn't like it in the asylum. I felt so scared, so sad, so nervous all the time. The people in the asylum weren't kind, no one was kind.

"Just stay still!" The doctor shouted at me as I tried to move away from the electroshock therapy. It hurt, I didn't want it.

"No please!" I begged.

But he didn't listen, he just had me tied down and I had to suffer through the treatment again. I did meet one friend though. Her name was Margaret and she was sixteen. She thought I was cute and she and I both couldn't remember things because of the electroshock therapy so we didn't annoy each other by forgetting. We even got to be roommates. We were friends for two years and on her eighteenth birthday, three days after my ninth birthday, they took her away. I think the doctor thought I would forget about her, because like he told me, I was too stupid to remember anything else, but I didn't forget Margaret.

Then a pale man with red eyes began visiting me. He worked in the asylum, his name was William. I really liked him. "Mary Alice, how are you today?" He asked me like he always did.

"I don't like it in here; can't you just use your vampire speed to get me out of here?" I begged.

"Unfortunately it isn't that simple." He sighed.

"They want to do some new treatment tomorrow. The nurse said it's going to be painful." I told him. "Please take me out of here."

"I'm sorry Alice, you know I can't. I'll do my best to not let them hurt you." He promised.

Things had been better since I met William. Who would have thought my replacement for Maggie would be a grown vampire? He was so kind though, because he was so fascinated by me. He protected me, he tried his very best to make sure they wouldn't do painful treatments on me. He said that if I were older he'd just turn me but that nine was a little young for his liking.

I sat on my bed that night watching the crazy people around me. Some people rocked back and forth, some said weird things, some yelled and screamed at night. It was scary but I couldn't sleep. I knew I had a vision coming and I wanted to see it while I was awake.

 _A vampire, specifically a powerful tracker with blonde hair named James was searching for me. He wanted me, he wanted to kill me. He wouldn't stop until I was dead._

My eyes flung open. I was scared, I didn't want to die. I might not like living in an asylum but I wasn't ready to die. I didn't sleep, even for a moment that night and thankfully, William arrived earlier than usual the next morning. I practically ran to him, I needed to tell him what I saw.

"William, a vampire is coming for me." I told him.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"He's a tracker. He won't stop until I'm dead. I'm scared William. The minute my scent hits him he's going to kill me." I cried.

"I'm going to get you out of here." William assured me which cause me to be hit by another vision.

 _James grabbed me off of William, killing me before William could react._

"That won't work." I disagreed.

No matter how many different plans William came up with, it all ended the same way, with me dead. Then I felt another vision, before William even vocalized his plan to me.

 _William and I barely escaped in time to avoid James, the key to this was that I was a vampire, red-eyed like William._

"You need to change me! Quickly! We barely have enough time!" I exclaimed.

He trusted me, and without a second thought, he carried me away as quickly as possible, biting me once no one could see and then running out of the asylum, leaving me alone somewhere hidden in the woods as he went back after James.

My eyes flung open and I was confused. I was in the woods. Who was I? Where was I? What on Earth was going on? The only thing I could remember was just a very vague memory of someone saying Mary Alice. Mary was a dreadful name though, so I guess I would introduce myself as Alice.

Oh my goodness what was I wearing? It was the most hideous dress I had ever seen. Surely this wasn't something normal to wear. I was standing looking at trees when all the sudden I felt a weird feeling in my head.

 _There was a blonde boy in a diner, blonde with red eyes and pale skin. He wasn't eating; he was just sitting alone, looking so very lonely. Then I saw myself going up to him and introducing myself. "My name is Alice, you're Jasper. Its 1948 which means I've officially been waiting on you for twenty eight years. That's a really long time. You don't know me yet but you're going to be my brother and we're going to leave right now to meet our new family." I told him confidently._

I had a brief moment of reality before I felt the same feeling in my head again.

 _I was standing on the front porch at a home as the snow began falling and knocked happily. A blonde man opened the door and studied me with a curious look._

" _Hi Carlisle! Hi Esme!" I told him and the woman behind me. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper. You two are going to accept us very soon. Emmett is as well and we'll grow on Rosalie. Edward's going to be mad because I'm going to move into his room because its view is spectacular but he and I are going to be best friends."_

" _Do we…how did you hear about us?" The man, Carlisle asked._

" _I saw you, all of you, and how you are a family and how you don't hurt humans. I only drink animal blood too because I saw that's what you guys do. I wanted to be a part of it and then I saw Jasper and thought he'd fit in too." I told him happily. "I'm so glad to finally meet you both!"_

 _I wrapped my arms around Esme first and then Carlisle feeling them return the embrace._

So I was going to have a family? What had I meant in my head when I said drink animal blood? Wouldn't that taste gross? What was I? Was I not a human?

The answer to that question came when I caught a whiff of the best smelling thing I had smelled in a long time and I lunged for a deer running by me, biting it, draining it's blood.

I tried so hard to remember what I was, what had happened but it was all so fuzzy. I was so confused.

A few years into this, I was finally aware that I was a vampire after breaking into a library one night. I wouldn't risk being around humans, they smelled too good and I didn't want to murder anyone.

Now all that was left was to wait another twenty years to go to that diner and meet the blonde boy. Thinking about him seemed to bring on another one of those visions I had been having which I had determined were indeed, the future, though subjective to changing based on decisions. In this vision I had called him Jasper and I was comforting him about something, but I didn't know what. I missed that part. It also taught me that my visions were not perfect.

I was lonely but I think the isolation was good. I only practiced being around humans some in the year 1938. I figured I had a decade to wait on Jasper and therefore a decade to practice living with humans because what I had seen of my future family, they coexisted. I began going to stores, socializing, learning how to act like normal humans did, learning how to resist tasting their blood.

In the year 1948, I traveled to Philadelphia; to the diner I had seen Jasper in that first day of my new life. I saw him and couldn't help but practically run inside. I was so excited to meet my brother and finally get to go home to my family.

 **Ending AN: I know this is shorter than most chapters I post but it is because I split Alice and Jasper's stories into two parts. Stay tuned for Jasper Part 1 and then the rest of Alice's story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Jasper's Story Part 1

**The Cullen Brood**

 **Summary: The Cullen kids as…well…kids, and all the ups and downs of Carlisle and Esme trying to raise their five vampire children. Summary sucks. Will contain spanking of minor vampire children when necessary.**

 **AN: So very sorry this took so very long. I've been out of town and without technology on a backpacking trip in the mountains with my siblings and my father (sounds like the Cullen family huh? ;))….anyway, since it took so long to post a new chapter I'll be posting chapter 6 right after this one so you get two in one day! Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 5: Jasper's Story Part 1

I snuck onto one of the carriages carrying guns to the nearest confederate camp. I was only eleven but I wanted to be in the army so badly. I hoped I could just stay hidden and get to see some of the action firsthand. They wouldn't be able to send me home once I was there as long as I didn't tell them where they lived.

When the carriage came to a stop, I climbed out and made my way through the camp. I thought I was doing a good job of staying unnoticed until I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Boy, you're a little young to be fightin' aint you?" A soldier asked as he chewed his tobacco.

I stayed quiet, maybe he'd just let me stay if I didn't' admit how young I really was.

"Must be the new drummer boy! You lost boy?" Another solider asked.

"Yes sir! I'm the new drummer boy!" I told him confidently. I would be able to see battles, like a real soldier.

Before I even had the chance though, the troop I had settled my way into was sent to evacuate women and children. That's when I ran into three beautiful ladies.

"Look Maria, isn't he adorable?" One of the women smiled.

"He's a bit young Lucy." The third woman added.

"No Nettie, young is good. We need someone young in our coven." Maria smiled "Humans will flock to him, its genius."

Humans? What was she talking about? She was a human.

"Welcome to the coven child." Maria smiled.

I felt my skin get pierced and then the burning began. I felt myself flying through the warm Texas air before being put on the ground in a barn. The three women, Maria, Lucy, and Nettie all stood over me, watching. Why did I feel like I was on fire? Why wouldn't they put the fire out? Was I in hell?

Maria trained me to know how to fight, how to control the newborns she told me she was going to add. My ability to manipulate emotions was something she focused on because it made controlling newborns easier. She said she had picked me right, that my gift was of great use to her. She also did other things to me, things I didn't think she should. She'd take my clothes off and touch me. I didn't like it, not at all. I wanted it to stop, I wanted her to stop, but she never did. If I tried to get her to stop she'd bite me, which stung horribly.

"Please Ma'am" I'd beg "please stop."

But she wouldn't, she told me I should like what she was doing to me. But I didn't like it, not at all. A year after my change, Maria began creating more vampires, telling me it was my job to control and to train them. If they got out of line, I was supposed to kill them. If they got past the newborn stage, I was supposed to kill them. We fought many other covens, Maria was hungry for territory which is why she killed Lucy and Nettie, because they rebelled and tried to gain their own territories, have their own covens.

I became good at killing vampires especially after years with Maria. Killing them let me release some of the pain I was feeling from what Maria would do to me when it was just the two of us. I was still not used to it, I still didn't know how to make her stop. My gift wouldn't even make her stop.

I got a friend eventually. His name was Peter and I convinced Maria to let him stay with us after the first year because he was best at fighting of all the newborns we had had. He was twelve, a year older than me, but we were best friends. Peter became friends with a newborn named Charlotte.

The three of us were friends as we were the only ones in the army the same age. I let Peter and Charlotte escape the day before Maria was going to force me to kill Charlotte. Maria was furious, she did everything she knew I hated but then her emotions changed around me. She was afraid of me, she didn't trust me.

I had thought about it, destroying Maria, but as much as I hated what she'd do to me, as much as I wanted to leave, she was the only vampire that had taken me in. I assume she was the closest thing to a mother I had. I thought if there were a way to find Peter, I might escape but I didn't know how to find him.

After years of being with Maria, in 1938, Peter came back for me, coming to me when Maria had left to buy clothes in the town away from the barn.

"Jasper, you need to leave now. Things are better up North, Charlotte and I are happy and you can be too." He told me.

I didn't even hesitate, I went with him. I still didn't find happiness though. Anytime I killed a human, I felt what they felt. I just didn't feel happy anymore. So I left, I went off on my own, without even telling Peter and Charlotte goodbye.

I tried to kill people less often, so I wouldn't have to feel their emotions but I was always to thirsty. For some reason, in 1948, I stumbled upon a diner in Philadelphia and for some reason, I sat down at the stool at the bar in the diner. The waitress gave me a free milkshake, which I didn't drink. I just sat alone, feeling miserable.

I heard someone running behind me and thought surely Maria had found me and was here to kill me but when I turned, I saw a girl that looked about nine with long dark hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. She looked like a vampire but I had never seen eyes like that on any vampire I had come across.

"My name is Alice" she began "you're Jasper. Its 1948 which means I've officially been waiting on you for twenty eight years. That's a really long time. You don't know me yet but you're going to be my brother and we're going to leave right now to meet our new family."

I felt a few emotions from her, there was confidence, determination, but mostly happiness and joy. She held out her hand to me and I took it, if I stayed around her maybe I could feel happiness more often. As soon as I took that hand, I felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time. I felt hope.

"Come on, we have a lot to talk about." Alice told me.

I followed her out of the diner, never releasing her hand as we ran to the woods and she sat down on a rock.

"Your eyes?" I finally asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask." She smiled. "I don't drink human blood, just animals. You won't like it at first but you'll like it much better in the long run."

"You said family?" I asked. "What did you mean by that?"

"Jasper, promise not to freak out." She told me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Promise not to freak out." She told me again.

"Okay?" I agreed.

"I can see the future" She told me "which isn't going to shock you because you can feel and manipulate emotions so not much surprises you anymore when it comes to weird abilities."

"So you can see the future." I agreed.

"Well, to answer the question about the family, you and I are going to go find Carlisle and Esme, our new parents, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward, our new siblings. They'll help us learn to only feed off of animals and they'll give us a family. You're going to be my favorite brother, Edward a close second." Alice told me. "So, let's go find them! I've been waiting a very long time to meet them as well."

"Alice, umm, I'm thirsty." I admitted.

"Right, well in exactly two minutes a heard of elk are going to run by. You won't like the taste but it'll satisfy you." She told me. "You'll feel happier too because you won't feel emotions of your food."

So I hunted my first animal. Alice was right, it wasn't sweet like humans, it was bitter, but still dulled the ache in my throat. I also was glad that I didn't have to feel the emotions of my prey. It was so much easier to handle emotionally than killing humans.

It took us until 1950 to find the house Alice had seen in her visions. It was mid fall and due to the cold Wisconsin temperature, snow was just beginning to fall as we stood on the front porch of a rather large mansion. Alice was beaming with happiness as she reached out and knocked on the large door.

A blonde man with golden eyes like Alice's pulled the door open and studied the two of us with a curious look as a woman with a heart shaped face, caramel hair, and golden eyes walked up behind him. I felt confusion off of them, as well as curiosity and what was that other emotion? Was it love directed at us? They didn't even know us.

"Hi Carlisle! Hi Esme! I'm Alice and this is Jasper. You two are going to accept us very soon. Emmett is as well and we'll grow on Rosalie. Edward's going to be mad because I'm going to move into his room because its view is spectacular but he and I are going to be best friends." Alice told the couple.

"Do we…how did you hear about us?" The man, Carlisle asked.

"I saw you, all of you, and how you are a family and how you don't hurt humans. I only drink animal blood too because I saw that's what you guys do. I wanted to be a part of it and then I saw Jasper and thought he'd fit in too." Alice told him happily. "I'm so glad to finally meet you both!"

I watched as Alice hugged both of the older vampires happily, giggling as she did so. "Why don't you two come inside and we can speak some? Our children are out hunting." Esme offered.

"It's alright Jasper, they won't hurt us." Alice told me as she took my hand.

Carlisle and Esme sat down on a loveseat in a rather spacious living room, gesturing for us to sit as well. I sat beside Alice on the sofa.

"Alice, you have a gift don't you?" Carlisle asked.

"I do, I can see the future." She told them simply. "Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. It took us awhile to track you down here; you changed your mind about your last move a few times. My visions are subjective based on decisions but I'm so glad we did."

"How old are you two?" Esme asked.

"Well, I was born in 1911 according to what I've found and the date on my tombstone says 1920 so I guess I'm nine. I don't remember much of anything before waking up a vampire." Alice began. "Jasper was born in 1852 and turned in 1863 so he's eleven."

"You two haven't found covens yet?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I haven't. Go ahead Jasper, tell them." Alice urged.

I sighed; I didn't want them to be angry with me for what I had done or for what Maria had done. I felt guilty, which meant they probably felt guilty. I wasn't so good at not radiating the more negative emotions.

"It's okay Jasper; you don't have to share anything about your past until you're ready." Esme told me softly.

"So can we move into our rooms yet?" Alice asked hopefully. "Edward will be okay if I take his room, not at first but he'll get over it."

Our first day with the family had been strange, mostly because Alice had utterly confused them with her ability but it was something they got used to eventually. In time, Alice began to fit in perfectly, able to attend school with the other kids but I still felt like the outsider. I barely spoke to anyone, even Alice now that people could hear. I was confused by this coven; it was nothing like Maria's. I also felt bad that I couldn't seem to control my appetite. I caused us to move so many times and felt horrible. Carlisle assured me it would just take longer because I had fed on humans for so long and that he was not disappointed, nor surprised.

After I killed two hikers that happened to be higher up in society in Ithaca, we moved to Calgary in Canada to stay off the radar for a while. One day, I needed to hunt and because we lived so far away even from hiking and camping trails, I was permitted to hunt alone. So I did.

I was out in the woods and had just drained two bucks and caught whiff of a heard of elk nearby. Then I caught a scent I had hoped never to smell again in my life. Maria.

I heard her laugh a bit and turned to see her. "I've found you." She smiled.

"Please leave me alone." I told her quietly.

"You seem to have lost your manners." She told me before slapping me across the face so hard I felt my skin crack a bit. "Must be the animals you are drinking instead of humans."

"I don't want to go with you. I won't do it." I told her.

"Well it might not be up to you." She smirked. "Let's see here, how did you punish my newborns for disrespect and insubordination? Oh that's right, like this!" She snarled before yanking my arm off and causing me to scream. "Weakness Jasper? That'll get you killed." She reminded me as she chomped down on my neck, the venom stinging horribly as she released it into my system.

"Please Maria!" I begged.

"Or let's see, what else do you not like? Oh I remember." She laughed as she ripped away my pants and boxers, pushing me to the ground.

"No!" I begged.

"Hush!" She snapped. "Or you lose a leg."

"Maria please!" I begged.

She wasn't kidding either, I felt her yank my leg straight off the joint, making me scream again.

"Get away from my son!" I heard someone snarl before Maria was thrown off of me.

"Jasper" I heard Esme say as she knelt down beside me "just hang on baby, just relax."

I couldn't help the venom tears that flowed from my eyes. I honestly didn't think it was possible to cry and judging by the look on Esme's face, she didn't either.

"Carlisle!" She called worriedly.

I tried to focus on something else, something to distract me from the pain and then I realized I was naked in front of Esme, all my scars revealed to her and embarrassment suddenly flooded through my body.

Esme seemed to understand my embarrassment as it resonated to her, not purposefully but inevitably, as she removed her coat she had been wearing and laid it across me.

I suddenly thought about the pain again and more venom flowed from my eyes. It was hurting so badly.

"Carlisle!" Esme called again.

Suddenly Carlisle was at my side as well and quickly took in the sight of me, I could feel both Esme and his worry and sadness but also their love. They always felt love, around the kids, around each other, they just loved.

"We need to get him back home." Carlisle told Esme softly. "I need to get his leg and arm reattached and then make sure that bite is going to heal quickly."

"I didn't think it was possible for us to cry." Esme told him as he began gently lifting me up.

"He relived horrible memories on top of being very injured. I've never seen it either but I guess it is possible, he's proven that." Carlisle told her.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

"This is not your fault Jasper, not at all. I'm going to get you home and get you fixed up." Carlisle told me gently.

Carlisle carried me back to the house and placed me on his and Esme's bed, keeping everyone but him and Esme out of the room to give me some sort of privacy, even sending them out to hunt. I felt his concern for me, most prevalently, but also love and confidence. He was trying to comfort me even with his feelings.

"Jasper, I know that this is going to be embarrassing for you but I need to remove Esme's coat so I can see your leg okay?" He asked.

I nodded a bit but tears continued streaming down my cheeks. I was so afraid. Would he do what Maria had done? Was he going to touch me to?

"Don't…please…just…" I mumbled.

"Jasper, sweetheart, you're alright; it's going to be okay. Carlisle just needs to take a look at your leg." Esme promised as she gently ran her hand through my hair.

"Don't to…please don't do…" I couldn't even find the words to tell him what I was afraid of as more tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Jasper, I know how frightened you are. I know you probably think I'm going to hurt you but I promise you, I'm not going to do anything like Maria did." Carlisle told me softly.

"You're not go…going to tou...touch me?" I asked nervously.

"No sweet boy, I promise you I'm not going to touch you like that." Carlisle told me softly as he took my hand on my arm that was still attached. "We can take this slow alright? As slow as you need it to be."

I felt myself begin to shake as I nodded, telling Carlisle to continue without vocalizing it. I felt the jacket get lifted off of me a bit ad my shaking became more severe. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. Anytime I had been this exposed in front of a person before it was Maria, and it was when she'd touch me.

"Jasper, baby, it's okay, we're right here." Esme told me as she gently played with my hair. "It's all going to be okay, we're going to take good care of you."

"Jasper, I'm going to go ahead and reattach your leg. I'm so sorry but this is going to hurt sweet boy." Carlisle told me.

"Please…just leave it." I cried knowing how bad it had hurt when on the rare occasion I had reattached a limb ripped off of a newborn. They had screamed worse than when it had been ripped off.

"I can't buddy, I need to do this. I'm so sorry." Carlisle told me.

He didn't give me much more time to think about it before I felt the feeling of my limb being held back where it was supposed to go.

"STOP!" I screamed trying to get away, kicking with my good leg.

"Esme." Carlisle said softly.

She nodded and I felt myself lifted into her lap, her arm across my chest as she held me still. "You're okay baby boy, you're alright." She whispered to me as she held me against her.

"Buddy, this one is the worst. That's why I started with it. This one takes the longest." Carlisle explained. "You're being so brave, my brave little soldier."

I nodded a bit but tears still freely flowed down my cheeks. So many memories, so much flooding back to me all at once which caused my sobs to pick up, all the way in my chest. It was weird to do this, if I were human it would be difficult to breathe by now but I didn't need oxygen so that wasn't the case.

"Jasper, baby, just try and relax." Esme told me softly. "Just try and calm down."

"I can't." I sobbed.

"Jasper, baby, try breathing like if you were still human, deep breaths" Carlisle instructed me as he began breathing "match my breaths."

I began trying to breathe like him and it seemed to work some but I was still so upset. Then I heard the soft sound of Esme humming, the vibration in her chest on the back of my head which felt oddly soothing. I began paying attention to that instead of everything else and I literally felt my eyes close like I was going to sleep. I wasn't asleep but soon I felt completely relaxed.

My eyes opened as Carlisle began reattaching my arm and I noticed I was now in pajama pants which I was grateful for. I tried to fight him on this but Esme held me tighter to her, making sure I stayed still.

"I know buddy." Carlisle told me. "We have one other option but it's very painful though quicker."

"It's quicker?" I asked.

"A lot quicker" he agreed "because I'd bite your arm around where it needs to reattach and my venom would heal it a lot quicker."

"I want it quick. I don't care how bad it hurts." I told him.

He nodded and gently ruffled my hair. "Okay buddy, alright."

I felt Esme turn my head with one of her hands so I couldn't watch my arm and then I felt Carlisle's teeth sink into me. I screamed a bit at the new pain and that was before he began releasing venom.

"PAPA STOP!" I sobbed a little shocked at what I had called him.

"Sweetheart, it's almost all over." Esme told me softly.

"Mama make it stop!" I cried.

"Just a few seconds and the venom will have it fixed up. It's going to sting for a few hours but not as badly." Carlisle told me. "I'm just going to put a bandage on the bite on your neck as well as your arm as precaution."

I nodded a bit and felt Carlisle's gentle hands on my neck and then my arm before he stepped back a little. It hurt and I felt weak, vulnerable, and for some reason I wanted Carlisle. I almost involuntarily reached for him and he gently took me from Esme, sitting on the bed and letting me rest my head on his chest, his hand on the back of my hand as I sat in his lap whimpering.

"You're alright son, I've got you. Daddy's got you." Carlisle promised me.

"I had to remember." I cried, now tearlessly.

"I know little soldier, I know." He sighed.

"I hate her!" I snapped. "She…she did it again. I thought…I thought it was over but she…she just did it again."

"I know buddy, you're alright now. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, I promise. As soon as you're strong enough we are moving away just in case but Maria is not a concern anymore." He told me.

"Did you kill her?" I asked.

Carlisle hesitated as he rocked me a little. "Yes."

"Good, I'm glad she's dead." I told him.

Carlisle simply held me tightly, for hours, refusing to release me until I was fully healed. The venom on the bite on my neck, and the venom that had reattached my arm still stung but I felt for the most part, out of physical pain but I did still feel pretty shaken and hurt emotionally. I shouldn't though, Maria was dead now.

After I had a chance to rest some, we picked up everything and left Calgary. This time we moved to Hoquiam and I could only hope this move would go better than the last one with my family.


	6. Chapter 6: Alice's Story Part 2

**The Cullen Brood**

 **Summary: The Cullen kids as…well…kids, and all the ups and downs of Carlisle and Esme trying to raise their five vampire children. Summary sucks. Will contain spanking of minor vampire children when necessary.**

 **AN: Again, so sorry it took so long to post these two chapters. I hope they've made up for lost time. Please review! I love your comments and suggestions! ENJOY!**

Chapter 6: Alice's Story Part 2

It was now 1980 and we had officially been with the Cullen family for thirty years. I really enjoyed being with the family, I liked having a mother and a father who cared about me, a sister and three brothers to play with. My favorite days were when Esme would take Rosalie and to the mall to do some shopping. I usually bought new clothes, picking tons of outfits.

My visions were beneficial to the family, very beneficial. Back in Calgary they had saved Jasper's life when I saw Maria and quickly told Carlisle and Esme he needed their help. They got there just in time.

My visions also often kept me out of trouble. My siblings often made rash decisions that wound them flipped over Carlisle's knee but Jasper, well he just didn't do anything wrong, and I just typically watched my decisions carefully.

"Alice, do you know the answer?" My third grade teacher asked and judging by her tone, not for the first time.

"The Revolutionary War began on April 19, 1775." Edward whispered quietly and quickly enough I was the only one that heard him.

"The Revolutionary War began on April 19, 1775." I told my teacher.

"That is correct." She told me. "The Battle of Lexington and Concord were the first battle and…" the teacher began as I stopped paying attention and went to drawing in my notebook.

I felt a vision coming on and sighed. I hoped no one noticed me spacing out.

 _It was a boy from one of the other third grade classes outside on the playground being shoved by the fifth graders while they laughed. One pulled his glasses off and threw them on the ground, stomping on them and breaking them. The boy started crying and the boys shoved him down, hard. I saw one of my classmates walk by and do nothing but laugh._

I came to and sighed. If that was my recess I'd have to intervene. Just because the boy was the second smallest third grader, I was the smallest, didn't mean he deserved a bunch of older kids pushing him around.

We made our way out to recess and instead of going to play with Edward on the swing set, I found my way to where the vision had taken place. "Alice, this is a bad idea." Edward told me as he followed behind me. Of course he would've seen my vision and decision too.

"Just because he's small doesn't mean he deserves to be hit." I told him as I crossed my arms.

"The last time any of us got physical with a human, it didn't end well. Emmett got in huge trouble." Edward told me.

"I'm not going to get in trouble." I disagreed.

No visions had hit me about being in trouble for this decision at least.

"You say that now but we all have tempers. You might be better at controlling yours than the rest of us but what happens when he says something that upsets you?" Edward asked.

"What's going on?" I heard Rosalie ask as she came over to us. All third thru sixth graders had recess together so usually, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I would swing together or play games to keep up appearances.

"Alice seems to think it's a good idea to get involved in a human fight." Edward told her.

"Alice that's a horrible idea! Did you tell her what happened when Emmett played kickball and the kid tried to punch him?"

"I tried." Edward sighed.

"I'm not going to fight them; I'm just not going to let them push that kid around." I gestured to the small boy now making his way to the school yard.

"Alice…maybe this isn't a good idea." Jasper added. "Maybe we should just go play."

"No, I'm not changing my mind." I disagreed.

"It's her butt, not ours." I heard Emmett say as he approached us, just arriving. "Literally sis, you haven't been spanked by Papa before, it hurts!"

"I'll be fine. I haven't seen myself getting punished for this." I told them.

"Because your visions are subjective to change and if one rash decision is made in this little fight you're going to get involved in, that could change in a heartbeat. It's going to look bad if Emmett, Jasper, and I don't come to your rescue too because we're your brothers and supposed to defend you." Edward sighed. "It's just a bad idea to get involved."

I shook my head and watched as the fifth graders made their way to the small boy. They got in a circle around him and shoved him to each other, laughing. I stomped my way over to them, hearing the sighs of my siblings. "Here we go." I heard Rosalie sigh.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Leave him alone!"

"What's it to you? You're just a teeny tiny girl." One of the older boys laughed.

"I said leave him alone!" I snapped as I shoved the boy out of the way.

"Don't push me!" He snapped pushing me right back.

"Touch me or him one more time and I'll break your nose." I told him hoping the threat would be enough to make him leave us alone.

"You couldn't hurt a fly." The older boy laughed.

"Alice!" Edward hissed low enough my siblings and I were the only one who caught it.

The older boy turned and punched the small boy again, his friends laughing and as soon as he turned towards me, I followed through with my promise and sucker punched him right in the face, using enough force that it wouldn't knock him out but that it would hurt him.

"Get Jasper out of here." I heard Edward tell the others.

I realized why in about half a second when blood spilled from the boy's nose and my throat began burning. I quickly took a few steps back. I might have good control but fresh blood being spilled was not a good situation to be around.

"Alice Cullen, principal's office right now!" My teacher yelled as she knelt down beside the boy.

"B..but…"I tried.

"Now Alice!" She snapped again. "Edward please go find the school nurse."

Edward and I walked off to the school building and he sighed. "I told you one rash decision could mess everything up." Edward sighed as we walked together.

"I didn't see that in my vision." I sighed a little confused.

"Because it was a rash decision at the last minute, you didn't expect to do that until it happened." Edward told me.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" I asked.

"Well I doubt Mom and Dad are going to be happy about this." He admitted. "I've got to get the nurse, good luck."

I sighed and walked to the office where the secretary looked up at me. "Alice dear, what do you need? Shouldn't you be at recess?"

"I…I was sent to…" I stuttered nervously. "My teacher sent me to the principal." I squeaked.

"Alright, have a seat and I'll go see if he can see you." She told me with a disbelieving tone. She was shocked that one of the Cullen children was in trouble. I didn't blame her, usually we had perfect behavior. "Go ahead back dear." She told me when she returned from his office.

I made my way to the principal's office and nervously sat across from him in one of the chairs, waiting for him to say something. "Well Mary Alice, what brings you to my office today?"

I hesitated; I didn't want to tell him why I was here. He wouldn't believe me.

"Alice." He called.

"I punched one of the boys." I told him.

"Pardon?" He asked a little shocked.

"I told the older boy that if he didn't leave the boy my age alone I would break his nose and he didn't so I punched him." I shrugged.

"And you don't feel bad about that?" He asked.

"No." I shrugged. Why should I? He was a bully.

"Well Alice, I'll be speaking to whichever teacher witnessed this unfold but I think you know we don't tolerate violence." He told me.

"He deserved it." I argued.

"Provoked or unprovoked, violence is not the answer and not tolerated here. I'll be calling one of your parents to come and pick you up and then you'll be suspended until Monday." He told me.

"Please, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I tired.

"I'm sorry Alice but I have no choice. Now, why don't you go wait on the bench in the lobby of the office while I call your parents?" He suggested.

I nodded and made my way back to the wooden bench where I sat down and began looking at my future to see the consequences of what had happened today only seeing myself over Carlisle's knee, no matter what decisions I made. I had messed up, I should have listened to my siblings, but I still didn't feel bad about punching the boy. He deserved it.

Just a few minutes later I picked up Esme's scent and turned my head as she was walking in the office. At least I could postpone my punishment if Esme had been the one to be called.

"Mommy I'm sorry." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Alice, I'm sure there's a misunderstanding. They told me you hit another student." Mom told me as she hugged me.

I shook my head a little nervous of what she'd think when she knew there wasn't a mistake. She had too much faith in me.

"Why on Earth would you hit another student?" She asked with only the tiniest bit of anger in her tone.

I shrugged a bit but was saved from her questions when the principal told us to come back to his office. "Mrs. Cullen, a pleasure as always." The principal told her.

"Likewise, though I wish it were under better circumstances." My mother agreed.

"Well, like I told you on the phone, Alice did indeed punch a boy in the face, ultimately breaking his nose. He's at the hospital for treatment right now." The principal told her.

"I'm so sorry about my daughter's behavior. I can assure you this is not like her, not in the slightest. We certainly don't condone violence in our home." My mother told him.

"I wish I could just let this slide seeing as it is her first offense but unfortunately, there are policies in place for things like this and I can't let a punch slide." The principal told her.

"Of course." Mom agreed.

"Alice will be suspended for the rest of this week and may return to classes on Monday." The principal told my mother.

"Alice, what do you have to say?" Mom asked me.

I stared at her and then the principal. If she thought I was going to apologize, she was wrong.

"Alice…apologize." Mom directed.

"No." I disagreed.

"Mary Alice Cullen." Mom scolded.

"I'm not sorry for what I did so I'm not apologizing. He deserved it!" I shouted

"I apologize for Alice's behavior. I assure you, her father and I will make sure we talk to her about keeping her temper in check." Mom told the principal

"But it's not my fault!" I exclaimed. "He was the one who was pushing the smaller boy! I just stepped in to stop it."

"Alice, you know violence is certainly not the answer." Mom told me. "You also know how your father and I feel about disrespect. I'm giving you one more chance to apologize and then I might consider pleading your case with Daddy."

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. I refused to apologize when I had done nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry about this." Mom sighed.

"Trust me, I see stubborn children every day. I understand." He assured her.

"I'm not stubborn I just know when I'm right." I corrected him.

"Mary Alice!" Esme scolded a bit shocked. "Apologize for your behavior!"

"No." I disagreed.

"I'm so sorry about this." Esme sighed. "Alice, let's go."

I got up and followed Esme out of the office and to the car. She seemed upset and a little shocked as we walked together and finally broke the silence when I climbed in the back of her car in the booster seat Carlisle insisted Edward and I ride in based on our heights and being doctor's children.

"Alice, what was that all about sweetheart? I've never seen you act like that." Esme sighed.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I shrugged. "I just defended someone that needed my help."

"And I'm proud of you for trying to do what you thought was right but you know better than to be violent. You know we don't even like it when your siblings and you fight physically but fighting a human? Alice, you broke his nose." Esme sighed.

"He shoved me, and the other kid. I told him if he did anything else I would break his nose and he did more so I punched him. I warned him." I told her.

"You really don't see anything wrong with your actions?" She asked with a sigh.

"No, I was just protecting him." I told her.

"As much as you wanted to protect that boy, you want to protect our family don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Did you think about what could have happened had you and your siblings not have been hunting last night? There was probably blood, am I right?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"And it was at recess so not only were you in close proximity to the blood but also your siblings. You all have done very well with self-control, especially lately but what if someone had slipped tonight? Not only would that person have felt extremely guilty for what they had done but we would have had to have moved for a long time because it would have been public. We probably would have had to have moved out of the country until rumors died down." She sighed. "Not to mention if the Volturi had heard of the incident, it could have been catastrophic for the family. You know that Aro is just waiting for one of you younger ones to slip so he can say his initial beliefs on you all being more like immortal children would be accurate. You and Edward are especially at risk Alice, you are the youngest ones he's let survive. He already wants a reason to add you to his ranks because of your gifts; one slip would be cause enough for him to take you from us."

I looked down at my feet; I hadn't meant to put us at risk like that. I still didn't feel bad about hitting the older boy to defend the younger one but I did feel bad about being careless and putting our family at risk. I didn't want for Aro to try and take Edward and I from the family.

"I'm sorry." I admitted.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked as she continued driving.

"For putting us at risk, for being careless, and for not thinking about the possible consequences for my decision, I really am sorry. None of my visions showed anything like that happen really, but my visions also hadn't shown me punching him. It just happened." I admitted.

"I know sweetheart, and I understand that while you might have been born over sixty years ago that you're still mentally and physically a child and will be forever but I just need you to be more careful in the future." She sighed.

"Daddy's going to spank me isn't he?" I asked nervously.

"Probably so sweetheart, I doubt he would let this slide." She told me with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"Oh baby, it's okay. I know that you weren't thinking much about what was going to happen but this still does come with consequences. I'll quit lecturing you for now, Daddy will probably do enough of that when he gets home." Mom told me. "Try not to look into the future it'll just make you more nervous."

"Okay." I agreed.

When we got home, Mom told me to get any homework I had done and then told me she wanted my help in the garden. I finished my homework around 2:00 and helped Mommy for about an hour before Daddy and my siblings got home. Daddy tried to get off of work at 3:00 so he could pick us up on his way home.

"Allie baby, let's go talk about what happened today." Daddy told me as he came up to us. "Your mother called to tell me but I want to hear what you have to say on the matter alright?"

I nervously nodded my head and accepted Daddy's hand to help me stand up and then followed him upstairs to his study which is when I got even more nervous.

"It's alright Alice; we are just going to talk for a few minutes." He told me.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I whimpered.

"Why don't you tell me what happened and what exactly you are sorry for?" He suggested.

I recounted the day's events to him, even telling him of the visions I had and then even telling him about Mommy and my discussion and how I hadn't thought about the danger it could have put us in and how sorry I was. When I finally finished he nodded a bit and sighed.

"Well, I guess you don't need another lecture do you?" He asked. I shook my head. "The only thing I'm a little curious about is why you don't feel bad about punching the boy. I understand that you feel bad about putting the family at risk by punching him but I'm shocked you don't feel bad that you hit him. You feel justified in your actions don't you?"

"I warned him Daddy but he didn't listen." I sighed.

"I understand that you were angry with him and that he was in the wrong by bullying the younger boy but I also know that you know we don't solve problems with our fists." He explained.

"He just made me so mad Daddy." I sighed.

"I know sweetheart and I do understand that you and your siblings are eternally children and will make mistakes like this but I also understand that mistakes can be prevented by disciplining you kids for them when they are made the first time." He reasoned.

"So you are going to spank me, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes Allie, I do believe you've earned it don't you?" He asked.

I sighed and nodded as I watched him nervously.

"Come here sweetheart." He told me as he held his hand to me from where he sat on the couch. I got up and moved in front of him.

He gently adjusted me over his lap and I felt the nervousness pick up. He pushed my skirt up so my panties were the only thing covering my bottom and then rested a hand on my back.

"Why are you being punished?" He asked me.

"For using violence to solve problems and putting us at risk." I told him.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. I gasped at the first five smacks and had to hold onto Carlisle's pant leg to calm myself down.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Daddy!"I cried. "Stop!"

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Please I'm sorry! I'll be good!" I cried.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Daddy!" I cried kicking my legs a bit.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

After twenty five sharp smacks, Daddy pulled me into his lap and held me close to him while I cried tearless cries.

"You're forgiven baby girl." He told me as he ran his hand comfortingly through my hair while his other rubbed circles on my back.

As painful as the assault on my backside had been, somehow I felt better afterwards in Daddy's arms. He rocked me back and forth a bit before I finally composed myself and then Mommy came up to snuggle me a bit as well. And all was good.


	7. Chapter 7: Jasper's Story Part 2

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update. I was born and raised (and still live) in Chattanooga, Tennessee. In case for some reason you haven't heard the news, five of our heroes (four marines and one sailor) were murdered by a coward on Thursday and it just hasn't felt right to write lately. I have been grieving, as most of my city has been. I personally knew one of the marines, it has been…well…difficult. A terrorist has shattered the heart of my town and my heart has been shattered as well. Anyway, enough of that, onwards to chapter 7. Review please!**

Chapter 7: Jasper's Story Part 2

I had become more accustom to the lifestyle of my family. I wasn't perfect, far from it actually, but I was making progress. I was allowed to attend school with my siblings and given more freedom, like going into town as long as one family member, no matter who it was, remained with me or at least in hearing or seeing distance of me. As it happens, today Emmett and I had decided to go out.

"You know Jazz; the thing I miss most about human life is the moonshine. My friend's papa made the best there was. It was sort of apple flavored, that and a good cigarette. Hey, I wonder if we can still smoke?" Emmet suggested.

"Probably not." I disagreed. "I mean we can't eat, or drink, I doubt smoking is something we could do."

"Well I mean it won't damage our lungs because they can't be damaged. There's no harm in trying." Emmett shrugged.

"Well we don't have money and we aren't eighteen. How are we supposed to buy them anyway?" I asked.

"Easy, we just take them." Emmett shrugged.

"And if we get caught?" I asked.

"We won't get caught." Emmett assured me with an eye roll.

"Right, and how are we supposed to pull this off?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love a good cigarette or cigar but it's risky."

"We're fast enough that he won't notice. I'll distract him and you can snatch the cigarettes and lighters." Emmett told me. "There's a store just down the road that sells them."

"I don't think this is a good idea." I admitted.

"Come on Jasper, it'll be fine." Emmett told me as he playfully shoved me.

I sighed and followed Emmett down the road a bit, coming to a gas station which we went into. There was only an old man working but in a small town like Pine View, West Virginia, with a population of 1,000 people and only one gas station, grocery store, and a school, one was plenty.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen's boys" the man smiled as he saw us "leave the little brother at home?"

"He can't keep up." Emmett lied. Edward was actually faster than both of us.

"Well, what brings you in today? Looking for a snack?" The man asked.

"Actually yes, but I can't quite reach the cracker jacks." Emmett told the man leading him to the back corner of the store, winking at me as he did so.

As I listened to my brother talking to the man, I felt nothing that signified the man was suspicious or untrustworthy. I quickly went behind the counter and reached for two lighters and then had to get up on the counter a bit to reach packs of cigarettes. I accidentally knocked down a few in the process catching the attention of the storeowner.

"Hey!" He snapped. "What are you doing?"

"I was just…" I trailed off.

"He was just looking." Emmett told him.

"Empty your pockets." He told me.

I looked at Emmett nervously before turning my pockets out revealing the cigarettes and lighters.

"We weren't going to take them! Honest!" Emmett told the man.

Genius Emmett, real genius.

"I think I better call your father." He told us.

Of course he'd know our phone number. Our father was the only doctor in town. I listened to him requesting my father's presence without telling him why and just minutes later, Dad arrived looking curiously at us and then the livid storeowner.

"What's going on here Tom?" Our father asked him looking between the two of us.

"I caught your boys trying to steal these." The storeowner told Dad as he handed him the two packs of cigarettes and two lighters. "Your oldest tried to distract me while the other tried to get the items from behind the counter."

"There must be a mistake. My boys don't steal…or smoke for that matter." Dad sighed. Of course he would try and plead our case. He liked to think we were a whole lot smarter and well-behaved than we actually were.

"Unfortunately Dr. Cullen, I quite literally caught your boys red handed. I'm not going to contact the authorities about this but if it happens again I'll have to reconsider." Tom told our father.

"Trust me; this is NOT going to happen again." Dad assured him causing a smirk to cross Tom's face. "Boys, I believe we need to get home and deal with this."

As we rode in the car back towards home, Emmett and I remained dead quiet. I focused on the emotions around me. Emmett felt nervous, worried. Carlisle felt angry, disappointed, but he also felt love towards us and a sense of calm.

When we arrived, we all climbed out of the car and Dad turned to look at us. "I want you to both go up to my study while I discuss this with your mother."

"Dad, we didn't mean to…" Emmett tried.

"Emmett, my patience is running thin. Please just do as I say. Arguing might just wear my patience out." Dad cut him off.

"Yes sir." Emmett mumbled.

We both made our way to our father's study and sat on the couch. Emmett was still feeling rather nervous but I couldn't tell if that was because he was actually nervous or because my nervousness was being placed on him as well.

"This is all your fault." I mumbled.

"You are the one that got us caught. Everything would have been fine if you could have stayed quiet." Emmett argued.

"You're the one that wanted them anyway!" I disagreed, my voice rising a bit.

"You didn't have to go along with it. I didn't force you!" He argued right back.

Before we could continue arguing, Mom and Dad both walked in and we went dead quiet. "Boys, what got into you? What were you thinking?" Mom scolded us.

"Mama we…" Emmett tried.

"I'm not done yet." She told us calmly. "First off, why on Earth would you two even want to smoke? You are eleven and twelve, far too young to be doing things like that. Secondly, what on Earth crossed your minds that made you think stealing was okay? Have your father and I given you the impression that stealing was okay? What if the man had contacted the police? What do you think would have happened then?"

"Mama honest we…." Emmett tried again.

"I honestly can't believe you two! Not only were you dishonest but also disrespectful and disobedient. That breaks the three biggest rules we have for you!" Mom scolded again.

"But we…" Emmett cut her off.

"That is ENOUGH with the interrupting young man. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Mom asked.

"Sorry?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry? That's all you're going to say on this matter?" Mom asked in disbelief.

"Jasper?" Dad asked. "What happened today?"

I nervously avoided eye contact and stared at my shoes. "We just…we were curious."

"So you just what? Walked right into a store and decided stealing was a good idea?" Dad asked.

"Well we couldn't buy them. We aren't old enough." Emmett disagreed.

"Did you ever think that maybe there was a reason there is an age limit where you are allowed to buy tobacco?" Dad asked us.

"But it's not like it can hurt us." Emmett disagreed.

"It makes no difference son. You shouldn't have even considered smoking in the first place. How did you know it wouldn't have made you sick?" Dad asked. "Not to mention if you two decided to smoke somewhere in public. What kind of parents would Esme and I look like if people thought we allowed our young sons to smoke?"

"So we're in trouble?" Emmett asked.

"Did you really expect not to be?" Dad sighed.

"I'll leave you to deal with them. I'll see if the others want to hunt." Mom sighed.

"Jasper, please go wait in your room until I call you back in here so I can deal with your brother." Dad told me calmly.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I practically ran up to my room where I laid down on my bed. As I did my best not to listen to Emmett's punishment, I couldn't help but to think of my punishments with Maria. She'd beat the crap out of me, then she'd burn me. I still had burn scars on my chest and back from her, scars that would never heal. What if Dad hurt me like Maria did? I know the other kids have never said anything about him really hurting them but what if I was different? I needed to get out of here. I needed to prevent myself from potentially getting hurt.

I was sure Dad was distracted with Emmett so I knew he wouldn't hear me open my window and run away. So I did, without taking anything with me. I opened my window, jumped down to the ground and began running.

I purposefully ran the opposite direction of where we usually hunted. I ran east, using the woods as coverage. I only stopped when I was fairly certain that I was not going to be found, or at least not for a little while. If Dad or Mom or any of my siblings really wanted to find me they would be able to pick up on my scent but they'd probably be glad to be rid of me.

I didn't really like being alone. I didn't have Alice's joy around me or Mom and Dad's love. I didn't have Emmett's humor or Edward's peacefulness. I didn't even have Rosalie's emotions to distract me so all of my emotions were flooding through me.

I felt sadness, despair, pain, dreadfulness, worry, nervousness, every single negative emotion with no positive emotions. I didn't like this but if my emotions were this bad, I probably pushed them on my family. I didn't want to do that.

I sat with my knees curled up to my chest on a large rock, my head on my knees, arms wrapped around my legs. What had I done? Once the family realized how much better life would be without me, they wouldn't want me around anymore. I wouldn't have a choice to go back. I would have to be alone for the rest of my life.

I felt new emotions before I heard, smelt, or saw anything. The emotions were mostly just relief but also concern. I smelt Dad's scent and heard his footsteps. I couldn't look at him, not after running away like a coward. He wouldn't want me back.

"Jasper." He spoke quietly as he approached me more. "Jasper, son, look at me."

I shook my head as a sob shook through my chest.

"Jasper, please." Dad sighed as he came closer to me.

I felt his hand rest on my back but shook it off. I didn't deserve his comfort.

"Jasper, talk to me son." Dad sighed.

"Just hit me already." I mumbled.

"Pardon?" He asked a little shocked.

"I know I deserve it, just hit me." I mumbled.

"Jasper" Dad sighed as his arms tried to pull mine from around my legs "Jasper, please."

I shook my head and pulled myself tighter into a ball.

"Jasper, thank God!" I heard Mom exclaim as she caught up to Dad.

I felt another sob go through my body. She was going to beat me too, they probably hated me.

"Jasper, baby, what's wrong?" She asked as she rested a hand on my back.

I tensed a bit at this and her hand instantly pulled back.

"Please son, tell us what's going on. We want to help you. Please let us help you." Dad sighed.

I shook my head and sobbed even harder, no tears but just sobbing.

"Jasper, I'm going to hold you okay? I don't want that to scare you so I'm just going to tell you ahead of time." Mom told me.

I shook my head but felt Mom's arms around me anyway as she lifted me into her lap, uncurling me from my ball a little bit. She held my head to her chest and let me sob into her. I still didn't feel like I deserved this comfort but I quit resisting after a few moments and after Mom held me for a good fifteen minutes, I quit sobbing and was completely uncurled from my earlier protective position and just letting Mom cradle me like a toddler.

"There sweetheart, that's better." Mom whispered.

"I'm sorry I just got really scared." I admitted.

"That's alright buddy, you're going to be just fine. Let's get home okay?" Dad told me.

I nodded and ran with my parents back home. When we got there, I stood nervously between the two. Was I still getting punished? I probably deserved it and I was probably going to get even worse than what I was originally going to get.

"Jasper, son, let's go up to my study and talk a bit." Dad sighed.

I nodded and slowly followed him to his study where he took a seat on the couch, patting the spot beside him. I nervously sat down.

"Why did you run buddy?" He asked me softly.

I shrugged and looked down. He'd think I was weak if I told him I had been too afraid to face him.

"Jasper, please talk to me buddy. I just want to know what's troubling you so I can help." Dad sighed.

"You…you were mad at us. I was afraid that…" I trailed off.

"What were you afraid of?" He asked me.

"Well, Maria, she used to…when I'd get in trouble she'd hurt me really bad." I admitted, looking away from him, ashamed.

"What would she do?" Dad asked.

"She'd hit me a lot and then when I was finally too sore to try and run she'd burn me." I told him. "I was afraid that maybe…we were really bad. We disobeyed you."

"Jasper, look at me." Dad told me gently yet firmly. I snapped my head up and made eye contact. "I would never hurt you like that; neither would your mother or anyone in this family. Do you understand?"

I could feel the honesty and confidence he was putting off so I couldn't help but believe him. "Ye sir." I agreed.

"Alright, we still need to talk about the incident earlier today." Dad sighed.

"I am really sorry about that." I admitted.

"I know you are and I also know it wasn't your idea in the first place, however, you were not forced to do your part. You could have easily said no. Your mother and I have already lectured you and Emmett about this though so I'm not going to say much more on the matter. Jasper, before I…before we get started with your punishment I need you to know that I'm not going to harm you in any lasting way. It'll be painful, you won't like it, but it's not something permanent." Dad told me.

"I know." I squeaked.

"Okay son, then stand up." Dad told me.

I stood up and moved in front of him. He gently unbuttoned my jeans and then pulled me across his lap and pulled my jeans to my knees. I felt vulnerable, nervous. Apparently I wasn't so good at not letting those emotions go to those around me because Dad gently rubbed my back a bit, allowing me to calm down for a few minutes.

"Are you ready Jasper?" He asked.

I simply nodded as I lay across his lap, bracing myself for what was about to happen.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. The first ten smacks were quick, and painful, but I didn't let my weakness show. I just stayed quiet.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. I barely hold in a whimper at the next five, but I still didn't let it show.

"It's okay to cry Jasper." Dad told me softly before continuing.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. I had to actually bite down hard to keep my mouth closed, so hard I was surprised my jaw was still intact.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. I ground my teeth together a bit but was glad when I felt Dad begin rubbing my back. I was still fighting crying. I couldn't be weak, he couldn't see me weak.

"Jasper, let it out buddy." Dad instructed.

I shook my head and he sighed before pulling me into his lap so I was sitting with him.

"Jasper" he sighed "brave little soldier, you don't have to be brave at all times."

I felt my head instinctively rest on Dad's chest, and knew if I were human tears would be streaming down my cheeks. He didn't care if I showed weakness?

I felt myself begin to whimper as Dad held me to him, rubbing my back. Eventually I let myself sob tearless sobs, hugged to his chest, cuddling up to him. After a few moments, Mom entered the room and came over to us.

"You're alright darling." She told me as she kissed the top of my head.

I nodded, agreeing with her. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"That's okay baby, I know you were just afraid." Mom promised.

"Let's go hunting buddy, I bet you could use it. Emmett, you and I will go, just the three of us." Dad told me softly.

I nodded and soon enough, found myself laughing and joking around with my father and brother while we hunted.


	8. Chapter 8: All in the Family

**AN: I've had this chapter done for a while but I have the "finish the next chapter before posting" policy so I had to do chapter 9 which I just had trouble writing. Chapter 10 is moving right along and I already know what is going to happen in chapter 11 and also in 12 but I haven't written them yet. They'll be done soon after chapter 10. I will probably in all honesty crank out chapters 10-12 tonight and then post them some. A little bit of maintenance; I leave a week from today for Harry Potter World (in Universal, Orlando) so there probably won't be any new posts next week but hopefully chapter 9 will be up sometime by Friday. PLEASE REVIEW! I only had two on chapter 7 which made it my lowest reviewed chapter**

 **Without further ado, here's chapter 8! REVIEW!**

Chapter 8: All in the Family

Rosalie POV

I sat around the living room with my "siblings" all on the floor, playing Monopoly. Currently, Edward was winning by quite a bit. It was hard to blame his ability because Monopoly was partially about luck and since he had bought out almost half the board and placed hotels on the most expensive properties, it was just hard to avoid him. Alice was currently in jail, Jasper as well, and it was Emmett's turn to roll.

"Kids, can you all come in here for a minute!" I heard Mom call from the kitchen where she and Dad had been speaking while Mom prepared cookies for the school bake sale.

All five of us got up and made our way to the kitchen where Mom and Dad both looked like an even mixture of being joyful and excited.

"We have an announcement to make." Dad told us. "We are going to move, very soon."

"Why are we moving?" Emmett asked. "Did someone screw up?"

"No sweetheart, we are moving to be closer to our friends." Mom promised. "You all haven't met them before but they are a lot like us and they have children in their family about your age. We met right before the move to Rochester."

Well that explains why not even Edward had met them. It must have been during his rebellious period which we generally didn't speak or think about especially around Edward to avoid bringing back bad memories.

"When do we leave?" Alice asked. "I didn't see this but I wasn't really looking either…"

"It's a sort of sudden decision. We leave as soon as you guys finish school for Christmas break. We're going to Alaska, up in the Denali area." Dad told us all.

"Alaska? So mountain lions and stuff? Cool!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Do we have a house there?" I asked.

"Not yet, I've been working on plans for one but for a while we'll just be staying with Carmen and Eleazar and their children until the home is complete." Mom told us. "Eventually I need you all to tell me how you want your bedrooms at this home so I can write it in the plans."

"I want my room to be pink!" Alice decided happily.

"I figured as much." Mom laughed.

"We have plenty of time for that; we just thought we would tell you all at once. You can get back to your game if you'd like." Dad told us.

We all did just that, and got back to the monopoly game. Naturally, Emmett was the first to go bankrupt followed by Jasper and eventually me leaving just Alice and Edward. We all knew how that would go, slow, so the rest of us didn't stick around.

I busied myself with one of my Christmas gifts, an old car. Mom and Dad supported my passion in vehicles and for Christmas, Dad found a car in desperate need of well…everything, and left me to do what I pleased with it. I had it running finally and was currently working on the AC and the stereo system. I know I'll never be able to drive it but I really do enjoy working on it.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper tossing around a football outside, eventually joined by Dad while Mom seemed perfectly content monitoring the game of Monopoly. The family knows I don't like having people around when I work on the car. I like to just work in silence and alone. It gives me time to think.

Today is the anniversary of my attack. It is why Edward had suggested playing a game, it's why Mom and Dad had given me space but told me they were right there for me if I needed them. Right now though, the car is a good distraction, as is the impending move. It'll be fun to have new people to hang out with, more "kids" our "age". Honestly, I'm surprised Mom and Dad hadn't mentioned these friends up until today. I knew Dad had plenty of friends dating way back to his first years but I didn't know he had friends with similar lifestyles as us that lived in a family dynamic instead of a coven.

As the task of replacing the air system got easier, my thoughts went back to Royce, and to the others. I knew somehow they could never harm me again, they were long dead, would be even if I hadn't killed them but they still haunted me. They were still in my memories. I had to literally stop working on the car because my grip on the front was so tight it had made a dent. I sank to the ground and tried to calm myself down.

A tearless sob raked through my chest and I pulled my knees to my chest, placing myself in a sort of protective ball-like shape.

I heard the door that led to the garage open and realized it was Mom based on her scent and the sound of her footsteps.

"Rosalie, sweetheart" she sighed as she came over to me and sat on the ground beside me "I'm so sorry Baby."

"I just want the memories to go away." I cried. "Why won't they go away?"

"Oh Baby." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around me.

Mom was probably one of the only people who actually understood how I felt. She and Jasper at least but I could never talk to Jasper about this, it would make him relive what Maria had put him through. Mom though, she was stronger, braver, tougher than all of us. "How do you not get like this?"

She hesitated a bit, holding me tighter as I cried. "I do sometimes." She admitted.

"How do you make it better?" I sobbed.

"Your Daddy does this for me, he holds me, and then I know I'm safe. You're safe baby girl, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again." She promised. "Your Daddy and I will never let anyone do that to you again, never."

"I just want to forget." I sobbed.

"I know Baby." Mom sighed. "I know you do and I wish I could take these awful memories away from you but I can't. You've done so well Baby, so very well and I'm so proud of you. You aren't going to forget, but this will get better. Think about how much these memories used to cross your mind, back in the beginning compared to now. You'll probably always remember on this specific day but when you do I'll just hold you and let you cry. How does that sound?"

"Good." I sniffled.

I felt Mom lift me so I was more in her lap than beside her and my head landed instinctively on her chest. I heard her begin to hum softly, the vibration in her chest causing me to relax. Eventually, my cries subsided and I felt safe on my mother, not thinking about that day but just how lucky I was to have Mom holding me in her arms.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open again, this time it was Dad based on his smell and steps. "Are you alright Kitten?" He asked as he knelt beside us.

I nodded a bit and felt his gentle hand rest on my back for a second. I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around him, Dad gladly returned the hug and held me close to him, kissing the top of my head as he did so.

"You're okay Kitten, Daddy's got you." Dad told me softly.

I nodded into his chest and he lifted me from Mom's lap to his. Dad didn't have to say anything to comfort me, having his strong protective arms around me did that all on their own.

Once I was completely calmed down and felt completely safe again, I pulled away from Dad a bit. "I'm okay now Daddy." I promised.

"Alright Kitten, what do you say we go hunting hmm? There's a strangely large number of Elk in the area right now and I know how they're your favorite." Dad offered with a smile.

I nodded, a hunt would be good. "Okay." I agreed.

Mom and the boys headed South East, where the bears were per Emmett's request while Dad, Alice, and I headed North West to the elk. We did this occasionally, broke off based on what specific people wanted to hunt. The boys typically wanted Bears or Mountain Lions while Alice and I usually preferred Elk or other more elegant creatures.

After the hunt, Mom showed me the house plans she had been working on. The first picture was a drawing of the exterior of the home. The house itself looked like a mix of a log cabin and a stone mansion. It was beautiful. If the house turned out at least half as beautiful as the drawing, it would be one of the most gorgeous homes we'd own. The first floor held the necessities of houses, a kitchen and dining room, a living room, family room, and den, a very large looking library that actually had a second story, Dad's study, a music room, the master suite and bathroom, then there was the basement which looked like it held a living area, a cellar, and the rest was still unplanned. The second floor held our rooms and the third guest rooms, which would probably be changed later seeing as we typically didn't have guests. They looked like space fillers for now.

"You and Alice will have those two rooms and your brothers those three. Each has its own bathroom and there's plenty of room in the walk-in-closets which I'm sure Alice will insist on helping me fill to the capacity." Mom smiled.

"When is the construction starting?" I asked as I studied the beautiful home.

"It will start about a month after we arrive in Denali." She smiled.

"Why so late?" I asked.

"Well it's slightly complicated but our friends don't matriculate as much as we do. They tend to just stay in Denali and when people notice they look to old they stay hidden for enough years that people forget about them. We are moving right as their children are resuming school and right as Eleazar begins his new job. Somehow your father convinced him to study medicine so he'll be working with your father at the hospital. He usually either worked as a lawyer or an accountant, this will be his first time as a doctor." Mom told me. "So anyway, they are officially re-entering society in a month and because of how close the house is to theirs, we need to wait until they are ready to become known to the humans in their area."

"How long have they been "hiding"?" I asked not sure of my word choice.

"Sixty years I believe, long enough that the people who could possibly remember them are all far too old to put things together. They were with humans for some of those years though when they temporarily lived in Spain for about six or so years, then Germany, then France. Eleazar actually had to pose as a college and medical student in the past ten or so years and studied in Washington, running home after classes." Mom laughed a little. "I'm honestly surprised that Eleazar was able to pass as an eighteen year old for a while there but I suppose Carmen had him dress in very youthful clothes."

"Are their children nice?" I asked.

"Well, your father and I have only met the girls and they are all very sweet. From what we've been told about Garrett, he seems like an even mix of Emmett and Jasper, very playful but he also knows where to draw the line." Mom smiled a little.

"Oh my, another Emmett? How will we survive?" I joked, well half-joked. Emmett was actually one of my favorite siblings but he was also very annoying at times, not as bad as Edward but in his own way. "How old are they?"

"Tanya was eleven at her change, Kate ten, Garrett ten, and Irina nine." She began. "Tanya, Kate, and Garrett are actually some of the oldest of our kind I've met. They were around in the 1000s AD, older than your father even."

"Who as we all know is ancient enough as it is." I smirked.

"Hey I heard that!" Dad called from downstairs.

"They're not going to be as boring as him are they?" I joked causing Mom to shake her head with a smile on her face.

"I am not boring!" Dad called back.

"Well sure you are Pops!" Emmett called to him from up in the game room.

"Don't make me come up there!" Dad joked.

"Like an old man like yourself could catch us whippersnappers anyway!" Edward called.

I heard laughs throughout the house, even from Dad at that one. This was a typical "mess with Dad" conversation.

"He might pull out the old horse and buggy though, I bet he rode that thing real fast back in the day." I heard Emmett joke.

"I'll have you know young man that I did indeed go "real fast" on my horse and buggy back in the day." Dad told him causing us to all laugh.

The rest of the night kept the same playful tone as this, all of us messing with each other but not enough to actually offend anyone, just enough to get some good laughs. It was exactly what I needed on this particular day.

Right after the final day of school before Christmas break we left for Denali, and I do mean right after seeing as we literally left from school. The drive from St. Cloud, Minnesota to Denali was supposed to take three days and six hours but with Dad's driving, we arrived right around the two day and fifteen hour mark. We had taken one car, leaving Mom's back in Minnesota because she needed a new one anyway and let me just say that being in the very back of a Lincoln navigator with Emmett to my right and Edward to my left for two days and fifteen hours was the worst thing I've ever experienced in my life. Emmett quite literally spent the first twenty four hours of the drive singing that stupid bottles of beer on the wall, starting with one million and refusing to stop until he had none left and then after that, attempted to sing "the song that gets on everybody's nerves" but Mom's glare but a halt to that before he even got to the chorus of the song. Then Edward and Emmett seemed to take it upon themselves to just annoy me the entre ride, little things like poking me over and over again or having thumb wrestling wars with me in-between them ultimately resulting in someone hitting me square in the face. Then Emmett tried to "braid my hair" which resulted in my hair in one giant knot and me finally climbing up to the middle row between Alice and Jasper with twenty minutes left in the torturous ride.

We pulled up to a house that looked quite a bit like the one Esme had drawn up for our future home but different at the same time. It was still strikingly beautiful, Christmas lights decorating it beautifully, glistening off of the snow. The snow was deeper even than in Minnesota and if I were human I would be annoyed but as a vampire who doesn't get cold, or frostbite for that matter, I thought it was beautiful.

As we all began climbing out of the car, the door flung open to reveal two girls with pale blonde hair, one with strawberry blonde, and a boy with sandy blonde hair. The boy, Garrett, hung back a bit as his sisters assaulted my parents with a chorus of "Aunt Esme" and "Uncle Carlisle" surrounding us.

"Let them breathe you three, they just got here." I heard a man say as he approached us, presumably Eleazar.

"Let's all get inside and get acquainted shall we?" A woman, most likely Carmen, offered as she flanked the man.

My siblings and I followed the others into the home to a large living room with a stone fireplace that had a fire going and a massive Christmas tree. The entire house was decorated for Christmas and it reminded me of how Mom decorates our homes for Christmas.

I sat down on one of the couches with Alice to my left, Dad to my right, and Edward on his other side while Mom sat on the couch perpendicular to us with Jasper and Emmett to her left and Carmen to her right while Eleazar sat in a large arm chair next to it and all of their kids on the couch across from us.

"Kids, this is Eleazar, Carmen, and their children Tanya" Dad gestured to the strawberry blonde girl "Kate" he gestured to the taller of the pale blonde haired girl "Irina" the smaller of the pale blonde haired girl "and although we haven't met him yet, this is Garrett."

"And you guys, this is Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." Mom told the group as she pointed to each of us.

"We've heard so much about the five of you." Carmen smiled at us. She was like Mom in the fact that her smile was contagious and when she smiled at us it was automatic to smile right back.

"We're so glad you all are staying with us. It's been far too long since we last spent time with your parents but we've been out of the country a lot in the past years." Eleazar agreed.

"You'll have to tell me all about Spain, it's one of the few countries I've yet to see." Mom told Carmen.

"Oh it was beautiful and quite different from when Eleazar and I lived there in our human lives." Carmen smiled.

"Carmen and Eleazar are originally from Spain." Dad explained to us.

That was actually pretty cool, a lot cooler than Dad being from London. I had been to London before on many occasions, Germany, Switzerland, and France were other locations we visited many times but I had yet to see Spain. I hear it's gorgeous though.

For a few hours, we all got to talking. I found myself speaking mostly with Tanya and Kate while Alice and Irina seemed to really enjoy each other and my brothers were very happy to get to know Garrett, realizing he liked a lot of the same things he did. Eventually, Carmen and Eleazar showed us all up to the rooms we would be staying in. Alice and I would share but I didn't mind. It's not like we even needed rooms at all, let alone private rooms. Emmett and Jasper were set to share a room while Edward had his own, though the short end of the stick on that one though because he was right next door to Mom and Dad's temporary rooms. Much like at home, Carmen and Eleazar had "quiet time" at their home but it wasn't as long as Mom and Dad's. Mom and Dad usually sent us to our rooms around midnight up until we had to get ready for school the next day but Carmen and Eleazar's didn't start until 1:00AM and ended at 5:00AM. It was just a time to relax. We don't have to be dead silent or anything, I usually just lay on my bed and read a book and listen to Edward play the piano. It's just a way for us to all have a moment to ourselves so we aren't on top of each other 24/7.

Around 5:00AM the next day, I took a shower and got switched into some new clothes consisting of a long sleeve shirt, a vest, skinny jeans, snow boots, and a beanie. Alice had on something similar put she wore a sweater instead of a vest and shirt and didn't have on a hat. We made our way down to the living room where Carmen, Eleazar, Mom, and Dad were all speaking.

"Hey you two" Dad smiled "how was your quiet time?"

"Good" I shrugged "I finished a few books and I think Alice managed to fill up another drawing book."

"Outfits again?" Mom asked her.

"Well of course, mostly dresses." Alice smiled.

"Where is everyone?" I asked noting how quiet the house still was and the lack of anything to tell me others were even here.

"Your brothers and Garrett all went to have some sort of extreme snowball fight, the other girls are probably still getting ready." Carmen told us.

"Extreme snowball fight? Remember what happened last time?" I asked Mom causing her to shake her head.

"What happened last time?" Eleazar asked with a small chuckle.

"The boys broke a window but the snowball didn't stop there, it destroyed my favorite vase." Mom sighed.

"It was destroyed, I tried so hard to glue it back together but it was never the same." Dad added.

"It's a strange day if Garrett doesn't break at least one antique in this house." I heard Tanya say as she came in the room followed by Kate and Irina.

"He has gotten better though." Kate added.

"On good days." Irina laughed.

"He still underestimates his strength a bit." Eleazar explained to our parents.

"And he just doesn't look where he's going." Tanya laughed. "You'd think after a few decades he'd be better about it."

"Oh hush you four, he's not THAT bad." Carmen defended her only son.

"Rosalie, Alice, do you guys want to go exploring with us?" Kate asked. "We could show you around the forests and where to find the best game."

"Can we?" Alice asked our parents.

"Of course." Dad smiled.

And explore we did. Alice and I even caught a mountain lion each even though we weren't even officially hunting and when we returned we witnessed the very tail end of the "ultimate snowball war" as Garrett and Emmett claimed victory over Jasper and Edward. If only it could be that simple. Edward and Emmett were arguing, as always, both being ridiculous, competitive, and hard-headed while Jasper and Garrett looked on with bemused looks.

"How long have they been arguing like this?" I asked Jasper as we came to a halt beside him and Garrett.

"Just a few minutes. Dad told them to cut it out about a minute before you guys got here but well, you know those two." He sighed.

"Because OBVIOUSLY that makes sense!" I heard Edward yell.

"It does make sense!" Emmett yelled right back. "I'm the oldest so I get to pick the rules!"

"But I'm older than you!" Edward snapped.

"Not physically!" Emmett snapped with a smirk on his face.

"Boys!" I heard Mom call from the house, trying to end this before it really started.

"I could beat you up blindfolded." Emmett laughed.

"Shut it!" Edward snapped as he shoved Emmett a bit.

"We've literally been here for what? Not even a full day and they're already fighting?" Jasper sighed.

"Did you see this coming?" I asked Alice.

"Not exactly, I saw an argument but just quit looking because I figured Mom or Dad would've been out to stop it." Alice shrugged. "There's about to be fists flying."

"I'm sorry my brothers are ridiculous." I told the group.

"Oh trust me, we've all been in our fair share of arguments with each other." Tanya waved me off.

I turned my attention back to Emmett and Edward, each shoving one another back and forth, Emmett finally landing a punch so hard to Edward's face that Edward stumbled backwards before flinging on to Emmett. Then they went rolling in the snow.

"Mom, Dad!" Jasper called.

Mom and Dad were one step ahead of us though because in just a few seconds, they had my brothers separated and Dad had landed some swift yet hard warning swats to each of my brothers.

"You know better than to fight with one another. Anymore trouble from the two of you and you can say goodbye to TV for a week and if it's another fight you'll find yourself with very sore bottoms." Dad told them.

"But he started it!" Edward exclaimed.

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it." Dad said calmly. "We've been here all of a day and you two are already acting up? It's very close to the holidays when you get all your presents, keep that in mind."

"Apologize to each other." Mom directed.

"Sorry Eddie." Emmett smirked, knowing Edward hated being called that.

"Shut it Emmett." Edward snapped quietly going to shove him only to be grabbed by Dad before he could.

"Edward." Dad reprimanded.

"I mean sorry Emmett." Edward said, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Why don't you two go do something productive?" Mom suggested. "I was about to go hunting, Edward would you like to join me?"

"As long as he's not going." Edward told her.

Mom seemed to ignore that and just nodded. "Emmett, you stay here with everyone else."

Mom and Dad did this with all of us if we got into it, they'd just separate us for a bit and let us calm down some before anything escalated. It didn't surprise me that Mom was getting them away from each other.

We spent the rest of the day playing games with everyone, who I suppose just by the way they acted with Mom and Dad were more like family than friends. Emmett and Edward seemed to take Dad's warning seriously because there were no more problems from either of them, well, at least not today.

Personally, I was really starting to enjoy Alaska.


	9. Chapter 9: A Bit Injured

**AN: I know, I know, this is a shorter chapter BUT I promise chapter 10 will be longer, a lot longer. It'll make over for the missed words in this chapter. Anyway, REVIEW! I really love your feedback. No one has had their tale in deep trouble in a while so that's a pretty good guess as to what will happen in chapter 10! Also, sorry this took so long. I have been in Harry Potter World for the past week**

Chapter 9: A Bit Injured

Emmett POV

Alaska was freaking awesome! Garrett was one of the coolest people I knew. He fit right in with me and my brothers and evened out the teams for everything we played. The girls all got along too but they liked doing all the girly stuff like makeovers more than playing football or wrestling.

Today, the four of us guys had gone to the clearing out in the woods behind Carmen and Eleazar's house, or Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar as we were starting to call them, to play some football. It was me and Edward against Garrett and Jasper and currently Edward and I were winning, his ability allowing him to avoid being tackled most of the time.

"Edward go long!" I yelled about to throw a Hail Mary pass to our end-zone. We had a half second rushing rule which I usually was able to avoid but Edward took longer than usual to reach the desired place for me to throw and right as I pulled my arm back I felt myself tackled by Jasper.

I just laughed and shook it off, dusting snow from my clothes. It was only December 15th but in Alaska, it was like a never-ending blizzard. I liked the snow though, it was fun.

"Hey let's go sledding!" I decided knowing the steep, tree-covered hill leading to the clearing would be the perfect place to sled because it would be slightly challenging to avoid hitting things at that high of a speed.

"We left our sleds at the old house." Edward sighed.

"Its fine, we've got like six." Garrett told us. "I'll go get them, be right back."

Just a minute later, Garrett returned holding four sleds, passing one to each of us. "Race you to the top." Jasper told us all.

So we all went running to the top of the hill that ultimately wound up in the clearing. "I won so I go first!" Edward decided.

We all watched as Edward went down the hill as quickly as he could, just barely missing a few of the trees but not knocking any over. "My turn!" Jasper called as he followed suit and only knocked over one very small tree that no one would miss.

Garrett and I looked at each other before both running and jumping on our sleds at the same time. It was really fun to go down the hill but as I turned to avoid hitting a rather large tree, I turned right into Garrett's bath. He reached out and grabbed me to try to avoid the collision between the two of us only to send us flying into a rather large tree. This wouldn't have done anything but knock the tree over if it wasn't for the fact that while Garrett still had a tight grip on my arm, we both went different ways and soon I felt one of the worst pains I had in a very long time, definitely since I had been changed. I went rolling the rest of the way down to the clearing, landing right on my back a little in shock at how much my shoulder hurt. I reached up to grab it with my left arm, the one that was still intact, but then noticed the lack of a right arm.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked as he and Edward came over to me.

I froze a bit and turned my head to look at where my right arm should have been which confirmed that my arm was indeed, no longer attached to my body. That's when the panic set in and the pain got even worse and I felt myself begin to sob tearless sobs.

"I'm going to get Dad!" Edward decided before taking off as fast as he could back towards the house.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to!" Garrett told me nervously.

I wasn't really mad at him, I knew he didn't mean to rip my arm off but as much as I wanted to tell him it was fine and that it wasn't a big deal, my shoulder area was killing me and I couldn't quit sobbing long enough to get a word out.

"Emmett, buddy, hold on." Dad told me as he was suddenly knelt to my side, his hand resting on my stomach in a comforting manner.

"Dad!" I sobbed.

"What happened?" I heard Eleazar ask the others calmly.

"Emmett, sweetheart, you're alright." I heard Mom promise as she ran a hand through my hair, kneeling right beside Dad.

"Momma!" I sobbed.

"Buddy, you're going to be alright." I heard Dad tell me quietly as I felt his hands where my arm should have been attached to me, which caused me to flinch away. "We're going to get you back to the house and get you all fixed up."

"No!" I sobbed. I remembered Jasper telling me having limbs reattached was more painful than having them ripped off in the first place and now that it wasn't so much hurting as it was uncomfortable, I didn't really want to have it put back on.

"Emmett, just relax Buddy." Dad said calmly. "You're alright."

"I'll take all the kids out hunting." Carmen offered.

I felt Dad pick me up in his arms, one arm under my knees, the other under my upper back as he began running with me. In just seconds I found myself laying on my bed in the room Jasper and I had been sharing, Mom and Eleazar right behind Dad as he began to take off my shirt and coat so he could see my arm better.

"Alright Buddy, we're going to get your arm back on now." Dad told me gently.

"No!" I sobbed. "I don't want to."

"I know you're scared Buddy and I'm so sorry because it is going to be unpleasant but we've got to get your arm reattached." He sighed.

"Please!" I begged.

"Shh, Sweetheart, just calm down." Mom told me softly as she began playing with my hair some.

"Carlisle, why don't I reattach his arm and you can keep him calm and still?" Eleazar offered, speaking for the first time since we had reached the house.

"I think that's a good idea." Dad agreed.

"No please!" I begged.

"Emmett, it's going to be alright Amiguito, just relax." He told me gently.

I felt Dad lift me into his arms, one of his arms went across my chest, the other held my head turned away from Eleazar as Mom gently took my left hand in hers, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Amiguito, it'll be over soon." I heard Eleazar promise me one more time before I felt my arm held right back to my shoulder joint and couldn't hold back my scream at the horrible feeling.

"I know Buddy, I know." Dad told me softly as he held me tighter. "You're alright, just try and relax."

"Daddy make it stop!" I sobbed.

"I can't Buddy, I'm so sorry. Try taking deep breaths with me, listen to how I breathe and try to match my breaths." He told me softly.

I did try and match his breaths in my defense but it was hurting so bad that my sobs made it hard to relax. I tried pulling away from Eleazar but he had a decent grip on me and I couldn't break it.

"Eleazar." Dad said calmly, not saying anything else, apparently not needing to based on Eleazar's sigh.

"Amiguito, we do have one other option for this, but it isn't pleasant." Eleazar told me softly.

"What is it?" I asked through my sobs.

"If Eleazar were to inject some of his venom into your arm, your arm would reattach quicker but when he does, it will hurt worse for a few moments." Dad explained softly.

"But it's faster?" I asked.

"Yes, a lot." Eleazar agreed.

"Just do it." I cried.

I didn't have much more time to think before I felt a sharp piercing sensation and then a horrible stinging sensation following it, making me try to break Dad's grip on me.

"I'm sorry Amiguito, it's almost over now." Eleazar told me softly as he held my arm for a few more moments before I finally no longer felt pain but just a soreness.

"There we go Darling, all over." Mom told me as she wrapped her arms around me and held me for a bit.

"I want you to stay in bed and rest for at least the rest of today." Dad told me softly as he helped me get a t-shirt back on.

"But my arm is fine right?" I asked. It was sore but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Humor me." He told me as he pulled my covers back.

"Dad." I groaned.

"I'll stay with you for a while and keep you entertained." He offered.

"You mean you'll stay with me for a while to make sure I actually stay in bed?" I groaned.

I heard Eleazar chuckle and shake his head. "He knows you all too well."

"Thanks for fixing me." I told Eleazar as I allowed Mom to tuck me under the covers.

"Anytime Amiguito, I'm sorry it was so painful." Eleazar told me softly, resting a hand on my head for a few moments. "I'm going to go find everyone else and tell them you're alright."

I nodded and watched as he left the room. "You okay Baby?" Esme asked me softly.

"I'm fine Momma." I promised. "Just a tiny bit sore."

"That'll pass." Dad told me gently. "Would you like to get changed into some pajama pants instead of your wet jeans?"

I had completely forgotten about how much snow I had been laying in until Dad had said that. It wasn't like I could get cold, or would even be uncomfortable from having drenched jeans on but I didn't want to deal with Mom having to change my bedding from it getting so wet so I nodded. Dad pulled a pair of my fleece pajama pants from the dresser and he and Mom turned away to give me some privacy.

"That's better now, isn't it?" Mom asked as she tucked me back into bed.

"How long are you guys going to baby me?" I groaned.

Dad chuckled a bit. "Well I'll stop tomorrow but your mother is a different story."

I smiled a little at her and shook my head. "I really am fine."

"Let me baby you for however long I want to baby you." She told me with an eye roll.

Mom and Dad literally made me lay down in bed, both hovering over me and after Eleazar had been gone about ten minutes, I heard him return with everyone.

There was a soft knock on my door and Mom told whoever it was to come in. The door opened softly to reveal Carmen who wore a very gentle smile. "Hey Emmett, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I promised her. "Just a bit sore."

Right as she was about to say something else, Garrett came in the room, looking worried and guilty. "I'm so sorry Emmett."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." I shrugged. "You were just trying to help."

"I should have just let you knock down that tree." He sighed.

"No, that was a huge one. I think even nearby humans would have heard it which wouldn't have been good." I disagreed with a smile.

"So you forgive me?" He asked nervously.

"Well duh, as long as when we play football tomorrow you don't stick me with Edward again." I smirked causing Garrett to laugh.

"Hey! We won in case you don't remember!" Edward called from downstairs.

"Can Emmett play Monopoly?" Garrett asked my parents. "We can bring it up here so he can stay in bed."

"That's fine." Dad agreed.

"I'll be back." Garrett told me happily.

A few minutes later, I was playing Monopoly with Garrett, Alice, Irina, and Kate while everyone else was doing their own thing. Dad even joined in the game, probably to babysit me some more and make sure I didn't do anything he wouldn't approve of me doing so soon after having a limb detached. Dad won the first game but we had a rematch which I won and then a third that Alice won. After the fourth game, it was quiet time, but Mom and Dad both sat with me, probably trying to reassure themselves that I really was alright. While I wouldn't want to have another limb ripped off, today had wound up being a pretty fun day, before the arm came off and after it was attached of course.

A week had passed since the dreaded day my arm had come off and there wasn't even a hint of soreness. It was currently December 22nd, just three days until Christmas, and we were about to start a family baseball game. Dad and Eleazar had just finished picking teams. I was on Dad's team with Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya, and Irina while Garrett, Edward, Alice, Kate, and Carmen were all on Eleazar's team. Mom was the umpire, as always.

"Alright, we're good to go." Alice told us.

The weather today was literally something called "thunder snow" which is like a thunder storm but with snow instead of rain. It is slightly rare so we gladly all made our way to the clearing to play baseball.

And the game began. My team was in the field first, Tanya pitching, while Eleazar's team was up to bat, Edward batting first for them. Edward's ball went pretty far and with his speed he was able to get a homerun, putting his team in the lead. As we stepped up to bat, the score was 3-0, Edward, Kate, and Garrett all had managed to get runs.

I was the fourth up to bat and with the bases loaded with Rosalie, Irina, and Kate, I really wanted to hit far enough for us to all make it home. Alice was a good pitcher though, getting a strike on me before I finally got a hit that went soaring into the hill behind the clearing, Edward taking off running after it.

I slid into home plate where Eleazar was catcher, right as I saw the ball flying towards him. I looked up from where I was lying across the base, Eleazar holding the ball to me, waiting on Mom's ruling.

"Safe." She decided.

I stood up and was high-fived by Rosalie, Irina, and Kate, all grateful I got them home. The game went a lot like this the entire time, both teams pretty evenly matched up but in the very end, after nine innings, my team won by one run.

"Good game team." Dad praised us as all thirteen of us walked slightly above a human pace together.

"I wish thunder snow happened more often." Garrett sighed.

"We'll play again soon enough." Eleazar assured him as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." Alice told us all causing everyone to stop walking and look at her. "We've got company."

My head snapped to the left as I heard a small group approaching us. My eyes met red ones, red eyes that belonged to a girl that looked my age with pale blonde hair, a boy about the same with the same eyes but dark hair beside her.

"Jane, Alec." Eleazar said coolly.

"So the rumors are true, your covens have gone together." The dark haired one said.

"Maybe Caius's concerns are…justified." The girl told him.

"Caius's concerns?" Dad asked calmly.

"If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear." The girl, Jane said as she locked eyes with my father.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I blurted out not really thinking about letting Dad and Eleazar handle this.

"No one asked you." Jane said with a smile towards me but then I found myself on my knees, collapsing on the ground in a pain even worse than having my arm ripped off.

"Jane, would you please refrain from putting my son in pain?" Dad asked with a slightly irritated and concerned tone.

The pain stopped right as Carmen, the closest one to me, knelt beside me, placing a hand on my back in a soothing manner.

"You might have used to have had authority over me, both of you actually" Jane laughed "but not anymore. Caius will find this information very, interesting."

"What are the concerns of Caius?" Eleazar asked her, repeating Dad's earlier question.

"Jane, we were not supposed to mingle, just observe." I heard a new voice sigh as a tall dark haired man approached her.

"Caius put me in charge Demetri." She said in an almost frighteningly sweet tone.

"Demetri, just leave it unless you want to be on your knees in pain." Another new voice sighed.

"Felix." Eleazar greeted.

"Long time no see." The new man smiled. For a minute, I expected Eleazar on the ground like I had been but that didn't happen.

"Will you please shed some light on what's going on here?" Eleazar sighed.

"We've been checking up on covens" Demetri told him "we were supposed to not make our presence known but Jane, well…"

"What concerns does Caius have that Jane was speaking of earlier?" Dad asked calmly.

"It's none of my business to discuss, if the concerns become real concerns, one of the leaders will come discuss it with you themselves." Demetri added.

I felt the sickening pain again and couldn't help but scream as Carmen held me close to her. "You don't have to do that!" I heard Mom snap as she knelt beside us.

"Hmm." Jane huffed. "Just a warning Carlisle, Eleazar, the Volturi doesn't like covens to threaten to overthrow us."

"We have no plans to do that." Eleazar told her coolly. "I can assure you of that."

"I'll just have to see what Caius has to think of this." She told them. And like that, they were gone, and Dad had me in his arms.

"Are you alright Emmett?" He asked as he looked me over.

"I'm okay." I told him. "What, I don't understand." I shook my head.

"Jane has the ability to cause pain." Eleazar told me.

"But Kate does too and it doesn't feel like that." I disagreed.

"Kate never uses her full ability on you guys and Jane is well, ruthless." Dad sighed as he pulled me up onto my feet.

"But why?" I asked.

"Jane has a very…complicated past." Eleazar admitted.

"Let's get you guys home and we can explain a little bit more about the Volturi." Dad sighed, his tone making it seem like he really didn't want to explain the Volturi in any detail.

We all ran back to the house and to the living room where we took our seats. Dad and Eleazar were standing in from of all the couches, Mom and Carmen seated on the loveseat closest to them.

"What you have to understand about the Volturi is that they are all about power, ambition. They try and get any vampire with abilities to join them and occasionally force them to leave their covens and join by coming up with false crimes their covens committed." Eleazar began.

"They do what they want to do, but they are necessary to keep our secret and maintain order of those of our kind." Dad continued. "Aro tends to leave us alone because he and I are still on decent terms, as are he and Eleazar but Caius, he's a different story. I know what Jane told you all probably frightened you but she and Caius have no authority without Aro's consent and Aro wouldn't give authority for any unjustified discipline to come over our family, not unless we do something that bends or breaks the rules."

"They are the reason that we are fairly strict with you all. None of you act like immortal children did but because of your ages, if the Volturi really wanted to, they could try and use you as a reason to break apart our family. That's why there are rules and consequences." Eleazar sighed.

"So you think they want us?" Edward asked, obviously picking up something in Eleazar or Dad's thoughts.

"I think that you, Alice, Kate, and Jasper specifically could catch the attention of Aro due to your gifts." Eleazar admitted. "But like Carlisle has said, as long as we follow the rules, as long as we don't draw unnecessary attention to the family, Aro will not try and take any of you away from us."

"They all seemed particularly interested in Alice." Edward admitted.

"That's because they don't have anything like her in the guard. They have a mind reader, they have people who can cause pain, I wouldn't be surprised though, if they are particularly interested in Jasper as well. Aro likes to add new gifts." Eleazar explained.

"But we promise, you all are safe. Don't let today frighten you. We will deal with any repercussions when and if we have to." Dad told us.

"We have Christmas in just a few days, let's just try to enjoy the Holidays." Mom smiled.

"Speaking of which, I think we should have our first annual Christmas family photo." Carmen smiled. "Esme and I ordered you all outfits and they should arrive tomorrow so everyone make sure to look their best.'

"Now, let's let things get back to normal. Why don't you all find ways to entertain yourselves?" Dad offered.

"Sledding anyone?" I asked.

"Emmett, the last time…" Mom began.

"We'll be fine Mom." I promised.

"Eleazar and I will supervise." Dad assured her. "Everyone go get their sleds."

So we all did as Dad said and grabbed all the sleds. After the one I had been on had been destroyed, Carmen had gone to town and purchased a new one to replace it as well as an additional seven so that everyone could have their own.

We got to sledding, Dad and Eleazar making us go down the hill with no trees, probably as a precaution, but it was fun, to sled with everyone. After we had been sledding for a bit, we got into a snowball war, the teams the same as the baseball teams had been. Eventually, we made our way back to the house, everyone took showers and changed from their snow covered clothes into pajamas, which we honestly had no need for other than they were comfortable, and made our way to the family room where we began watching some Christmas movies together.

I was between Garrett and Edward, Irina on Edward's other side on one couch while Mom, Dad, Alice, and Jasper sat on another, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Carmen on the third, and Eleazar in one of the large arm chairs.

The whole family was together and it was nice. It felt like a normal family, like any other family during the Holiday season, in our flannel pajamas, a nice fire in the fireplace, Christmas movies playing on the large TV on the mantel, all thirteen stockings hanging from the mantel. It was all in all, a wonderful evening.


	10. Chapter 10: Too Far

**AN: Alright, I know this took forever BUT getting ready to go to college for the first time takes up A LOT of time. I leave a week from Thursday and I'm still not prepared. Anyway, here's chapter 10. Notes on this chapter, this is NOT at ALL what I had originally planned for chapter 10. The original title of chapter 10 was "Mob-Mentality" (hint, hint, for a future chapter). I know this is sort of repetitive but I wanted to show the sterner "non-promise-breaking" Carlisle so here we go.**

 **Future Chapter Titles  
-Chapter 11: Christmas (family fluffiness and adorableness)  
-Chapter 12: When Daddy's Away  
-Chapter 13: Mob Mentality**

 **AS FOR BELLA!  
I personally don't like Bella and I haven't decided when or if she will come into play. Probably so but ugh, I don't want to add her. All of you seem to be excited for her so I'm willing to look past not liking her and adding her in BUT for NOW I'm happy keeping the adorable family in the beautiful Alaska for a little while.**

 **Onwards with Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10: Too Far

Rosalie POV

"Kids, we are all going out to do some Christmas shopping." Uncle Eleazar told us as he, Dad, Mom, and Aunt Carmen entered the game room.

"Who is in charge?" Edward asked. "Me right?"

"No you moron, me! I'm the oldest." Emmett disagreed.

"You're NOT older than me!" Edward disagreed.

"Not this again." I groaned.

"I am older than you." Emmett argued.

"Are not!" Edward yelled.

"Am too!" Emmett yelled back.

"Boys!" Mom snapped.

'No one is in charge. You are all going to behave and not do anything you wouldn't do if we were here." Dad told us.

"All of you are going to be on your best behavior. I don't want any broken furniture or windows, or walls, or any detached limbs." Aunt Carmen told us, one hand on her hip, her other pointing a finger at each of us.

"We'll be good Mom!" Tanya promised, all of us nodding in agreement.

"Just keep in mind that Christmas is very close and you don't want to jeopardize having a wonderful first Christmas all together." Dad told us.

With a few more threats, the adults were gone, and it was just the nine of us. "So what should we do now that we don't have to worry about being in trouble?" Garrett asked.

"Garrett, you heard Dad, we'll be in even bigger trouble if we break the rules without them here." Kate sighed.

"Oh come on Kate, live a little." Emmett laughed.

"I agree with Kate, I don't want to be in trouble." Irina nodded.

"Alice, have you seen anything?" Garrett asked.

"Well no but…" Alice tried.

"But nothing, if we aren't going to be caught we might as well live a little." Emmett decided. "Who is up for some ultimate snow wrestling?"

"That sounds a whole lot like a good way to get in trouble." Irina disagreed.

"I'm in!" Garrett decided.

"Why would we want to get all dirty anyway?" Kate asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Well you girls do whatever you want but I think I want to wrestle. Who else is in? Jasper? Edward?" Emmett asked.

"No, I don't think so." Edward disagreed.

"Oh come on dude, seriously live a little." Emmett joked.

"It could be fun." Jasper shrugged.

"Ugh, fine but no cheating." Edward agreed.

"You're the one who cheats anyway." Emmett shrugged.

"I do not cheat. I can't help if I hear what you're planning before you have the chance to do it." Edward shrugged.

"Are you girls sure you don't want to join us?" Garrett asked.

"I guess it could be fun." Kate sighed.

"Anyone else?" Emmett asked.

"Let's make it a tournament. Girls versus boys." Alice decided with a satisfied grin.

"That's not fair. That's five against four." Garrett disagreed.

"I'll sit out and keep score." Tanya offered.

And so somehow, I was dragged into a wrestling tournament. There was a bracket and everything, the first match was Alice against Emmett. It was probably one of the most entertaining things I had ever watched. Tiny Alice against a much larger Emmett but Alice somehow managed to win which made everything even more entertaining.

The next match was me against Garrett, which I easily won, and then Kate against Edward, which Edward won, and Jasper against Irina, which Jasper won. And so the matches went on, and eventually it was time for the last match. It was me against Edward and the tie-breaking match. Whoever won, won for their team.

"What, are you afraid Doll Face?" He smirked.

I didn't even really react, not in the way I'm sure he was expecting. He was trying to make me angry but instead I just began to walk away, trying to get away from him.

"Oh Doll Face, I guess you are afraid." Edward laughed.

"You're an Asshole." I told him.

"Don't call me that." He told me, grabbing my arm.

"Then don't call me what you called me!" I snapped, snatching my arm away from him harshly.

"What's the big deal about him calling you Doll Face?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, what's the big deal Doll Face?" Edward asked.

I shoved him after that, fairly hard, and then took off running but he caught me.

"Let me go!" I yelled and for a minute, it wasn't Edward who had a grip on me, it was Royce, and everything flooded right back to me.

I wanted to hit him, bite him, scream at him. But I didn't. I found myself simply sink to the ground as the memories of everything that had happened that day hit me harder than they had in a very long time. I felt a sob rake through my chest.

"Rosalie I…" Edward trailed off. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…I just wanted to get you mad enough I'd win. I'm so sorry!"

I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted him to go away. I wanted everyone to go away. I wanted to run but I couldn't make my legs do what my brain wanted them to. Apparently this thought reminded me even more of things because soon I wasn't in reality.

 _I laid on the ground, blood trickling from me. "Is she dead?" One of Royce's friends ask._

" _No, I think she can take some more." Royce said with a sick smile. "Let's just enjoy the view for a while."_

 _They were all just staring at me. I was on the ground, no one holding me back, and I knew I should run. I wanted to run. But I couldn't. I couldn't even think about how to run. I could have gotten away._

I could have gotten away. It was my fault. I could have run. I should have run. Why didn't I run?

"Is she okay? I've never seen someone…what's got her so upset?" Tanya asked Edward.

"It's okay Rosalie, Mom and Dad will be home soon." Alice told me softly as she sat on the ground beside me. "We've been out here for nearly four hours and they were set to arrive exactly four hours and thirty three minutes after they left."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Emmett snapped at Edward. After all, Emmett was my best friend. Something about his tone though, it made my body begin shaking against my own accord. I had no control over it.

" _You like it, don't you Doll Face?" Royce asked as he pounded his body into mine._

 _I cried, sobbed was more like it, but I didn't speak. I didn't disagree. It hurt so bad and I just wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't he stop? Why would I like this?_

"Stay out of this Emmett!" Edward snapped.

"Why did that upset her so much?" Emmett asked.

"Just leave it!" Edward snapped again.

"I can't even seem to calm her down. I've never had this happen before." I heard Jasper sigh. "It's like she has a huge shield around her, just too strong for me to break."

"What can we do?" Tanya asked nervously.

You can start by getting everyone the hell away from me. That's what I really wanted. "Maybe we should just leave her alone." Edward mumbled.

"That can't be good for her, not while she's like this." Kate disagreed.

"What the hell did you do?" Emmett asked Edward again.

"Seriously Edward, why is she so upset?" Garrett asked nervously.

"Alice, did you see anything like this?" Irina asked gently.

"No, nothing. I just saw the girls winning. That's why you did this isn't it? You couldn't stand to lose?' Alice asked Edward with a slight snarl in her tone.

"I didn't know it would be this bad. She just bit me the last time!" Edward defended himself.

"If she fucking bit you, why the hell did you think she would react well this time?!" Emmett snapped.

That was a first, I had heard "hell" and "damn" from Emmett and even an occasional "shit" but never the f-word.

" _Fuck her real good Royce, I bet she likes that." One of Royce's friend chuckled._

" _She sure is a good little whore isn't she?" One of the other men asked._

" _You sure are Doll Face, such a good little whore. My little whore." Royce told me._

I heard the sound of wrestling, but not playful like we had been, aggressive. Emmett and Edward were in it for real, over me. No one seemed to be trying to stop it either, probably hoping to see Edward get pounded because even if they didn't know why I was like this exactly, they knew Edward had gone too far.

"Boys!" I heard Dad's voice snap right after a car door slammed. That tone, it had me shaking again and I began sobbing once more.

" _Don't you dare try and fight this!" One of the men snapped before slapping me so hard across the face I felt dizzy. "You won't win."_

" _Naughty girls deserve to be punished Doll Face." Royce smirked._

" _Let's show her what kind of punishment we have in store." Another man laughed._

"Rosalie?" I heard Mom ask nervously followed by quick steps coming towards me. I began shaking harder, somehow I knew they weren't Royce's but I just felt like they were.

" _Your skin is so soft Doll Face. You're so pure, so beautiful. Just like a porcelain doll. I've always had a thing for little girls." Royce told me as his hands ran up and down my body which was shed of all my clothes._

" _She sure is a pretty little thing." One of the men agreed._

" _I think bruises would make her even prettier." Another added with a hard kick to my side._

" _Gentle now, I want her to be conscious enough to feel us." Royce smiled._

"Rosalie?" Mom asked again softly.

"She's been like this for like thirty minutes." Garrett told my mother nervously.

"Is she alright?" I heard Aunt Carmen ask from somewhere close.

"Rosalie, Baby, what happened? Are you hurt?" Mom asked softly as she placed a hand on my back making me completely flinch away.

 _Large hands were on my back, holding me so Royce and his friends could do as they wished to me without me fighting. I couldn't get away from them._

"Rosalie?" Dad asked, his tone a lot gentler than it had been when I first noticed he was home. "Darling, what's wrong? What hurts?" He asked as I felt hands on my side, trying to roll me over causing me to sob harder.

 _Royce's hands ran up and down my ribs while one of his friends took their "turn" with me. I sobbed and Royce just kept laughing and rubbing my ribs._

"What happened?" I heard Uncle Eleazar ask everyone around.

"We were playing and Edward called her…well…he called her "Doll Face" and she just hit the ground and then she's been in that condition ever since. That's the whole reason Edward and Emmett were fighting when you got here." I heard Garrett explain. That name again.

" _Doll Face, why are you crying? We know you like this. You're just a little whore aren't you? Quit crying, the best whores know how to act and crying isn't one of the ways they act." Royce smiled._

"I see." Mom sighed. "Sweetheart, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe here. Daddy and I are right here."

I just tightened my grip on my knees, sobbing even harder and shaking harder. "Dad, I didn't mean to…she thought I was _him_ , actually everything reminds her of _him_ right now. Not even Jasper could calm her down."

"Edward, we've talked about this before have we not?" I heard Dad ask firmly.

"I didn't know she'd do THIS, I thought it would catch her off guard enough I could win but she just…well I don't know." Edward admitted. "Rosalie, I'm so sorry!"

"All of you just go inside okay? Give Rosalie some space. Edward, Emmett, to your rooms until I come up to deal with you." Dad told the group.

"Carlisle, is there anything we can do?" Aunt Carmen asked nervously.

"Edward forced her to relive some of her worst nightmares. I'm afraid I'm not even sure how to soothe her." Dad sighed.

"Rosalie, Baby, come back to us." Mom told me softly.

I wanted to, but part of me felt like when I opened my eyes, I'd be back on the streets of New York. I'd be covered in blood again and looking into Royce's eyes.

"Sweetie, please, let us help you." Dad practically pled.

My sobs picked up but I finally opened my eyes, meeting my mother's golden eyes first, noticing Dad right beside her, Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar a few hundred feet back.

"You're okay Baby, just breathe." Mom told me softly as she practically picked me up and put me in her arms tightly.

"I just…he just…" I sobbed.

"I know, just try and relax." Mom told me as she held me tightly.

"Daddy!" I sobbed.

"It's okay Rosalie, I'm right here." Dad promised as he placed a hand on my back.

"It just felt like…like he was here again. I couldn't stop remembering!" I sobbed.

"I know Baby, I'm so sorry. But he wasn't here, he isn't here. You're safe." Dad promised as he took me from Mom and held me to him.

"It was the most I've remembered. I don't even remember this much on the anniversary of it." I admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"I think I could've run. I think for a few moments they were just staring at me. Why didn't I run?" I sobbed.

"Sweetheart, you were so injured when I found you I doubt that after the first few minutes of the attack you were capable of pulling yourself up off the ground, let alone running." He told me. "None of it was your fault, none at all." He told me.

"I remembered more! He wouldn't stop!" I sobbed.

"You're safe now." Dad told me as he held me tighter. "You're safe."

"He said I should like it!" I sobbed. "But I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

"I know you didn't Baby, I know." He told me.

"Why did Edward say it? He knows!" I sobbed.

"I know he does Sweetheart, and I can assure you he will be dealt with." Dad told me gently.

"I just feel so…tired?" I asked confused.

"Let's go lay down okay Baby?" Mom asked me softly.

I nodded a little, that sounded good. Mom picked me up from Dad's arms and I felt her carry me quickly into the house. Mom placed me on the bed and I felt her maneuver me into dry clothes, pajamas. Then she pulled the covers back and let me climb into bed, she climbed in right beside me. Her arm was draped across me, holding me. I felt safe in her arms, like even if I remembered more, it would be okay because Mom was holding me.

I heard Mom begin humming a few Christmas carols softly, in a more lullaby-ish tone than the carols were meant to be. I just let her rub my back as she hummed, holding me close to her, helping me feel secure.

Carlisle POV

I was completely livid with my son. Edward had found himself bent across my lap for the very reason I was about to punish him back when it was just Rosalie and Edward. It was a long time ago but at the same time, I made myself very clear. He was not to push buttons on such serious situations. He knew specifically what calling Rosalie "Doll Face" would do but he did it anyway for something as silly as winning a game.

My son did already feel remorseful for his actions but had Rosalie not reacted in the way she did would he feel remorse? He certainly hadn't felt remorse all those years ago. All those years ago I had made a promise to Edward which was that if he ever used his ability to purposefully harm Rosalie, or any other member of the family emotionally again that he'd find he was bent over my knee with his bottom fully bared and that I'd end with my belt.

I'd never fully bared any of my children, or used my belt. It was something I considered only in severe cases of rule breaking. For instance, if any of my children ever harmed Esme, that would be grounds for it. If they ever intentionally put themselves in danger, or their family in danger, that would be grounds for it. There were few situations that would be grounds for my belt or a bare behind but I had made a promise to Edward that I was sure he wouldn't have forgotten with our perfect memory. This was simply a lesson I wasn't going to repeat with Edward and I wasn't going to break my promise.

I decided to deal with Emmett first, who would only receive the normal twenty for fighting in a non-playful manner. I went up to the room he shared with Jasper and knocked once swiftly before opening the door.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" Emmett told me. "I just was so mad! How could he do something so horrible to Rosalie? I don't know why she got so upset but she obviously did and Rosalie's my best friend she…" My son rambled.

I held up a hand. "Emmett, calm down." I told him. "I'm not going to tell you why Rosalie got so upset. That's her story to tell whom she wishes. I find it admirable that you were willing to stand up for your sister but you know how your mother and I feel about violence."

"I know." He sighed.

"Did you go into the fight with intent to harm your brother?" I asked softly.

"I did but…he just…I'm sorry." Emmett sighed.

"I know you are Bud but you've got to learn to not jump to violence when you're angry. I am proud that you wanted to do what you thought was best to help your sister but you should not have fought with your brother. Had we not arrived when we had, can you honestly tell me someone wouldn't have wound up injured?" I asked.

"No sir." He mumbled.

"There are reasons we have rules in place, and it's not to ruin your fun. We specifically told you to be on your best behavior while there was no authority figure present but did you stay on your best behavior?" I asked.

"No sir." Emmett sighed.

"I assume you realize that you're going to be punished for fighting with Edward?" I asked.

"Can't we just let it slide this time? I mean it was to protect Rosalie." Emmett grumbled.

I had to hide my smile and shook my head a bit. "Unfortunately not. You knew good and well that if you fought with your brother, in a serious way, that I would spank you, did you not?" I asked.

"I did." Emmett grumbled.

"Shall we get this over with?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded so I sat down on his bed and motioned for him to come to me. I gently unfastened his belt and pants and pulled him over my lap.

I spanked Emmett a bit softer than I usually spanked my children. I just didn't have it in me to punish him as harshly as I usually would when he truly did have good intents for fighting his brother. And then I held my oldest in my arms, and allowed him to calm himself before I kissed his forehead.

"I've got to go deal with your brother now." I told him as I stood up. "You're free to go play with your siblings and cousins."

"Do you think Rosalie might like some company?" He asked me.

I sighed and shook my head. "Not right now Buddy, she'll come to you all when she's ready. She's fine right now, she's with your mother."

"Okay." He sighed. "I am sorry for fighting with Edward."

"I know you are." I told him. "Just don't do it again."

We both left his room, Emmett running down the stairs, me, making my way across the hall to Edward's room. I gently knocked and then walked in, finding Edward laying across his bed, in a sort of ball as he held his stomach.

"Dad, I know you're angry but I'm so sorry. I feel terrible about it." Edward told me as he sat up.

I sighed and nodded, sitting beside him on the bed. I was trying to find the right words to begin my lecture. I was livid with Edward but I knew he felt bad and it was a lot to try and handle as a father.

"Do you remember the last time you called Rosalie that name knowing how much it would upset her?" I asked.

"Yeah, you spanked me and told me if I ever…" He trailed off.

"What did I tell you?" I asked.

"That if I ever did that again, used my gift to hurt someone, you'd spank me bare and then finish with your belt." He gulped.

"I just want to start by making sure you understand that you calling Rosalie that specific name is not like calling any of your other siblings or even Rosalie any other names that hurt their feelings. That is a name that you knew would bring up horrible memories of her past. You knew that would hurt her worse than if you called her just a simple mean name but you did it anyway, all so you could win some game." I sighed.

"It was stupid." He told me.

"It was." I agreed. "Edward, I don't even know where to begin with the full lecture." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." He told me.

I nodded and tried to compose myself. "You're going to be receiving two punishments. One for fighting with Emmett and the other for what you did to Rosalie." I told him.

He nodded and looked down. "Emmett did start the fight."

I nodded, understanding but not willing to let up on this. I had my mind made up and he wouldn't change it.

"Once this is done, there will be no further consequences." I began. "You know that by now though."

He nodded and looked away from me, biting his lip nervously.

"Let me just warn you, if you ever do something like this again, with anyone in this family, your punishment will be even more harsh than the one you're going to receive for what you did to Rosalie which will come after the one for the fight." I told him.

"I understand." Edward gulped.

"Alright, let's get started then." I told him.

He nodded and stood up. I gently unfastened his belt and pants and pushed them past his knees before flipping him over my knees, delivering twenty swats at the same force as I had used on Emmett, then pulling Edward to my lap to comfort him a bit before he had the more harsh punishment, harsher than he was probably expecting.

"Unfortunately this isn't over." I told my youngest son after he had calmed down.

"I know." He sniffled.

I moved Edward so he was standing up in front of me and stood up as well, removing my belt and placing it on the bed. Edward stared at it with wide eyes, probably shocked I was actually going through with it. I was shocked myself.

"Edward, son, please lower your boxers." I told him softly.

"Dad, please." He disagreed.

"Son, I made a promise to you and I don't break my promises." I told him firmly.

He nodded and his hands shook as he reached for his boxers. He quickly complied and I had him over my lap again. My smacks on the next thirty were sharper and I'm sure stung quite a bit than the past twenty just based on Edward's cries. But I wouldn't repeat this lesson. I reached for my belt and sighed before bringing it down on my child's backside ten times, causing him to finally break into sobs.

As soon as I finished, I lifted Edward in my arms, not even bothering to fix his clothing as I held him. "I'm sorry!" Edward sobbed.

I nodded and held him close to me. It had been unbearably hard to complete that punishment but I had to get through to him somehow. I just held him, and rocked him a bit in my arms until he finally calmed down. I gently pulled his clothes up and had him stand in front of me.

"Never again Edward." I warned.

"I promise." He agreed.

"Do you want to go down with everyone else?" I offered.

"Can I just stay up here for a bit?" He asked.

I nodded and ran my hand through his hair before putting my belt around my waist again and left the room, heading to Rosalie's room where my wife still held my oldest daughter in her arms, still shaken.

"Oh Sweetheart." I sighed as I made my way over to the bed.

"Daddy." She mumbled.

I sat down beside her, near her stomach and ran a hand through her hair. "You're alright Baby." I whispered.

And I held her, for hours, until finally, my baby didn't feel so broken anymore.


	11. Chapter 11: Boys Will Be Boys

So it has been forever and I know I promised a specific order of chapters but all of my documents are lost on my old broken computer so I'm just starting from where I want to start and this is what popped into my mind.

TBH this is kinda bad, but I decided to post it so you guys didn't think I had died or something.

Emmett POV

I laid on one of the couches in the game room as Garrett took his turn playing Mario Kart. Mom, Dad, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Kate, and Irina were ALL in New York City for a few days, Christmas shopping. Garrett and I were the only two that had opted out of going and Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen were planning on us taking a day to run to Seattle to do our shopping. Uncle Eleazar had to stay in Alaska to get things straightened out for when he started work with Dad at the hospital, and Aunt Carmen had decided to stay behind with him. Garrett and I didn't want to be dragged around by all the girls shopping, so we had asked to stay behind. It had been a quiet few days, and there was still four days left until everyone got back, and exactly six days until Christmas.

"Hey Emmett, want to go do something fun?" My cousin asked me as I tossed a football up in the air, over and over again, catching it.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him.

"I would rather not say it too loud but it involves us going out into the woods. I'll explain when we get there." Garrett told me.

"Alright, I'm in." I shrugged. Garrett usually had good ideas that would wind up being fun so I figured, why not.

"Come on." He told me.

"Hey Boys." Aunt Carmen greeted us from where she sat with Uncle Eleazar on the sofa. He was flipping through a huge stack of paperwork.

"Whatcha doing?" Garrett asked his parents.

"Well Dad's filling out all these forms for the hospital, and I'm keeping him company." Aunt Carmen told us. "What did you two come down for?"

"Well, I'm thirsty so I was hoping Em and I could go for a quick hunt." Garrett lied easily. I didn't know for sure what we were doing, but I doubted it was hunting.

"Sure, just don't go too far." Uncle Eleazar told us, barely even looking up from the paper he was currently filling out.

"We'll be back soon!" Garrett called as he ran off, me close on his heels.

As soon as we were out of earshot and eyesight, Garrett slowed to a walk, and I followed suit. "I'm just assuming we aren't going hunting?" I asked.

"Nope." Garrett popped his P loudly. "We are doing something much more fun."

"They can't hear us; you could just tell me." I offered.

Garrett responded by tossing me a lighter from his back pocket. "There's an old abandoned shed way out in the forest. I thought we could light it up."

"Is that legal?" I asked.

"Who cares." Garrett shrugged. "We aren't going to get caught. If for some reason cops show up, we can run faster than they could ever dream of driving, and we can make sure they don't see who we are."

"Alright, sounds fun." I agreed.

"Follow me." Garrett laughed as he took off running.

I quickly took off following him, and soon enough, we were in a very isolated part of the forest standing by an old, run-down, ancient shed. It might have been somewhere where someone slept or something, but it didn't smell like humans at all.

"So, how are we doing this?" I asked Garrett who smirked as he pulled something out of his other back pocket and tossed it to me. "A flask? Really?"

"It's got straight alcohol in it, it should get the fire started pretty well but since it's wet outside, we should find some dry stuff to throw on the fire to make it bigger." Garrett told me.

"We could just use our shirts, drench them with the alcohol and catch those on fire?" I offered.

"Right, Mom and Dad wouldn't notice us missing shirts?" Garrett asked.

"Good point." I sighed. "Hmm, well I never really liked this scarf." I told him as I pulled my least favorite scarf from my neck."

"That'll do." Garrett agreed.

We soaked the scarf in the alcohol and went inside the shed. We quickly turned our lighters on and threw them at the scarf which instantly went in flames, catching the floorboards on fire.

"We should get out of here." I told Garrett as the flames got bigger.

"Dude." Garrett's eyes were wide.

I looked around us to notice what he was saying. The walls were all up in flames. There wasn't really a good exit to take. "Shit." I mumbled.

"What do we do?" Garrett asked, panic filled his voice.

"Uh, climb!" I yelled over the flames, looking up at the ceiling.

Garrett and I literally jumped as high as we good, holding onto the rafters of the ceiling. Garrett and I used everything we had to kick in the ceiling to make holes big enough to fit through, and quickly threw ourselves from the burning building.

"Emmett your leg!" Garrett exclaimed.

I looked down and noticed that my left leg was literally on fire.

"Put it down in the snow!" Garrett told me as he pushed me down.

I did as he said, looking at the snow putting the fire out and then at my jeans burnt literally to my skin. This wasn't good. We were busted.

"How are we going to hide this?" I frowned.

"Does it hurt?" Garrett asked me.

"A little?" I asked. "I mean not as bad as you would think."

Being burnt was supposed to hurt, I didn't understand why I didn't feel anything. I could literally see that my leg was burnt but it wasn't hurting.

"Shit, we should get you home. Dad needs to look at it. Umm, any idea for a good story?" He asked me frantically.

"We saw the thing burning and wanted to make sure no one was getting hurt?" I offered.

"I guess it's better than nothing." Garrett sighed as he offered me his hand.

I let him pull me to my feet and winced at the pain it caused to put pressure on my leg. "Shit."

"Alright Dude, let's get you home." He sighed as he put an arm under my arms to help support my weight so it didn't hurt to walk.

"We're dead." I sighed as we kept walking.

Eleazar POV

"The boys have been gone for a while, I wonder where they went to hunt." My wife told me as I finished signing the very last piece of paperwork.

"According to Carlisle, Emmett likes to go hunt bears in hibernation." I chuckled, shaking my head at my nephew's antics. "They're probably doing that."

"You would think, with his history with bears, Emmett wouldn't want to hunt bears." My wife laughed. "I guess it's for revenge more than anything."

"It's been weird just having the two of them instead of our normal group." I told her as I pecked her cheek quickly.

"I agree." She laughed. "Four vampires in a house is a far stretch from thirteen."

"Dad!" I heard Garrett call from outside in a worried, frantic tone.

"Well that didn't sound too good." I sighed before quickly getting up and running outside.

My son was supporting my nephew's weight and my nephew had a pained expression on his face. I glanced over them, noticing Emmett's jeans on the left were burnt, at some points, into his skin. Fire was one of the things that could hurt us, but what were the boys doing around a fire? Usually, if a vampire came in contact with a fire, they ran away. Why hadn't Emmett done the same thing? What had those boys been up to?

"What happened?" I asked as I reached them.

"We…saw a fire and wanted to make sure no one was hurt." Garrett told me.

His lie was so obvious it almost hurt. He was hiding something, and I would've confronted him at this very moment if it wasn't for my nephew's leg.

"Let's get you inside Emmett." I told him as I swooped him in my arms.

How was it always this kid that lost a limb or got hurt? He played tough, but a burn wasn't a result of roughhousing, or I hoped it wasn't.

"What happened?" My wife asked my son as I carried Emmett to the couch.

"We just…it's a long story." My son sighed as I put Emmett down.

"You alright Bud?" I asked my nephew.

He was usually so loud, but he had been silent since they had gotten back. I knew he was in pain, but instead of crying out, he just remained silent.

"It hurts." He admitted.

"It's alright Baby, you're going to be okay." Carmen comforted him as she kissed his forehead.

"I want Mom." Emmett finally admitted.

"I know Bud, but we need to fix this up as soon as possible. Let's take a look at it and see how bad it is, we'll call your parents, and then I'll fix it as best I can." I promised.

"Okay." He sighed.

I gently ripped his pants a little more so I could have a better look at the burn. His jeans were quite literally burnt into his skin, which I wasn't aware could happen to vampires, but fire could injure us, which meant it could burn us. He would've had to have been around it for a while to get this burnt though. I would to first, get his jeans and any debris out of the burn, and then clean it, and put a mixture of venom and alcohol on it. He would be fine by morning, but this was going to hurt him and I was going to hate doing it to him.

"How did you say this happened?" I asked the boys as I looked over the burn again.

I didn't get an answer this time, which confirmed that what Garrett had said earlier was a lie, but I wouldn't pressure them yet. I needed to take care of the injury first, and deal with the cause later.

"Garrett, why don't you go get your father's bag?" My wife asked our son.

"Okay." He agreed.

"I'm going to give your parents a call, alright?" I told Emmett who nodded and accepted my wife's hug, resting his head on her shoulder.

I quickly dialed Carlisle's number, and braced myself to tell him that his child had been hurt fairly severely on my watch.

" _Eleazar, how are things going? We just finished up taking the kids to Rockefeller Center to ice skate."_ Carlisle told me.

I could hear a lot of laughing in the background and hated that I was about to ruin the fun day they were probably having.

"Carlisle, there's been a little bit of an accident." I sighed.

" _An accident?"_ He asked me, a frown evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure what happened yet, but I do know the boys said they were going out to hunt, and when they returned, Emmett had quite the burn on his leg." I told him.

" _A burn?"_ Carlisle asked, confused.

"Yes, I don't know how it happened, Garrett gave me some pathetic explanation, but they haven't told me what happened yet. I'm going to have to debris the burn, but he'll be alright by morning. It's going to hurt him, I'm fairly certain, and he really wants Esme but Carmen seems to have him pretty calm right now." I told him.

" _Do you think we should come back early?"_ Carlisle asked me.

"I think he'll be okay. Let me take care of the burn and we'll go from there. I'll let you know how that goes." I told him.

" _Please keep me posted."_ He sighed.

"Will do." I promised.

I hung up the phone and headed back to the family room, kneeling by Emmett's leg. "It's going to hurt, isn't it?" My nephew mumbled seeing as his face was still buried on my wife's shoulder.

"Yes." I sighed as I gently ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'm sorry Bud, but I'll do it as quick and pain free as possible."

"Okay." He whimpered.

"I'm going to go ahead and get started alright?" I told him. He nodded but didn't look too sure about it. "Carmen, I want you to move so Emmett is sitting in your lap, so you can put an arm over his chest so he stays still. Garrett, go in the other room. You don't want to see Emmett in pain." I sighed.

My wife and son did as I said as I pulled out all the supplies I would need and completely cut the jeans from his knee down on the left side to try and have as little in the way as possible. Without giving Emmett much time to think, as soon as I was sure my wife had a good grip on him, I began cleaning his burn and getting the debris out.

"STOP!" He sobbed as he tried to yank his leg away from me.

"I'm so sorry Bud." I sighed as I continued.

After a good half hour, his leg was finally bandaged up and cleaned and he was as exhausted as a vampire could be. "Garrett!" My wife called.

My son nervously came back in the room and looked over his cousin still whimpering into my wife's chest, fists clinched tightly to her blouse.

"We'll discuss how this happened tomorrow once Emmett is feeling better, but I think it's time for quiet time." I told the boys.

"But it's early." Garrett frowned.

"Garrett." I cautioned.

He nodded and left the room without another word. I lifted my nephew from my wife's arms and began carrying him up to his room, Carmen close behind me. Once we reached Emmett's room, Carmen helped him into some pajama pants and then had him curled up in his bed, still in a good amount of pain, and not looking like he was happy to not be curled into someone's arms.

"Want me to stay with you tonight?" Carmen offered.

My nephew nodded and seemed relieved as my wife got into his bed with him, letting him cuddle into her, and closing his eyes. It almost looked like he was sleeping, and I wished he could sleep, to make all of this pass by quicker, but he couldn't, so I just watched my wife comforting our nephew for a few moments before leaving.

I texted Carlisle back and forth about Emmett and the burn for about an hour before having some quiet time myself. I may not be able to sleep, but laying down with my eyes closed was a very, very relaxing thing.

After about ten hours of quiet time, longer than I think we had ever done, Emmett was laughing and back to his old self, Garrett and he were already chasing each other around the house, and my wife and I were about to have to play detective to figure out what had happened the previous night to injure Emmett.

"We need to deal with the boys at some point." I told my wife softly.

"I wish we could just pretend it didn't happen. Emmett was hurting for so long." My wife sighed. "We can't just pretend like Garrett's story was true, can we?"

"If it were something minor, but they were more than likely messing with fire. That is one of the few things that have the potential to kill them." I sighed.

"Well, let's see if we can get the truth today." My wife exhaled a deep breath. "BOYS!" She called loudly, no sign of anger in her tone though.

"What is it?" Garrett asked as both boys bounded into the room.

"Sit down you two, we need to talk." I told them.

Both boys sat on the sofa across from us and instantly began looking nervous. So there was something to hid then?

"What do we need to talk about Uncle El?" Emmett asked me nervously.

"How did you burn your leg Emmett?" I asked my nephew.

My son and nephew looked at each other, then back at us, then back at each other, like they were trying to come up with something to say.

"Do not lie to us." Carmen warned. "One of you needs to tell us how Emmett burned his leg. How it really happened, not what you lied about happening."

"So, what really happened last night?" I asked.

No answer still. Dead silence.

"Let's do this differently, did you two go hunting, yes or no?" My wife asked the boys.

"No." They both mumbled together.

So they had planned to do whatever they did. The hunting was a cover-up. They had already broken the no lying rule…twice.

"Did you two just randomly stumble on a fire?" I asked them, continuing the way my wife had with the yes or no questions.

"No." They both told me.

"Did you two accidentally start a fire?" My wife asked.

"No." They both sighed.

"Did you two both intentionally start a fire?" My wife continued.

Silence again. No yes, no no, just silence. That probably meant they did indeed intentionally start a fire, but why? Why would they do that?

"Yes or no, did you two start a fire?" I asked them, repeating Carmen's question.

"Yes." They both whispered, neither making eye contact.

I was shocked by this. Emmett and Garrett were troublemakers but intentionally starting a fire? It seemed extreme for them.

"So how did Emmett's leg get burned?" I asked.

"Now that we know why the fire was there, there is no reason to not tell us." My wife told them firmly.

"Well, we um…we accidentally set the exits to the shed on fire so we had to climb out." Emmett mumbled.

"His leg got caught. We didn't even notice it until we were out." Garrett finished.

"How did you two start this fire?" My wife asked.

"We soaked Emmett's scarf in alcohol and threw it on the ground." Garrett told us, finding his shoes very interesting at the moment.

"Alcohol?" I asked them.

"It was in a flask." Emmett shrugged.

"It was some old vodka from the cellar. I mean you don't drink so I didn't think you would miss it." Garrett told me.

"Let me get this straight." I sighed. "First, you two stole from the cellar."

"Emmett didn't, that was me." Garrett interrupted.

"Okay, so first, you, Garrett, stole from me. Not only did you steal from me, but you stole something that you legally are not allowed to have on your person due to your age. Then you two planned out going to intentionally set a fire." I told them with a sigh.

"No, that was more my plan. I just told Emmett we would have fun and I would tell him what we were doing once we were out of hearing range." My son interrupted me again.

"Okay, so you Garrett, were the mastermind, but you Emmett, knowingly went along with something you both knew was wrong?" I asked.

"Yes sir." They both mumbled together.

"So after this plan, you went way out in the woods and started a fire. Not only did you intentionally do something illegal, you set a fire somewhere it could easily spread. Did you realize what you did was arson? Fire is one of the few things that can kill us. You could've been much more injured or even dead. This is serious." I lectured.

"And on top of all of that, you two lied to us about how Emmett's leg was injured." Carmen sighed. "What has gotten into the two of you?"

"Sorry Dad." Garrett mumbled.

"Sorry Uncle Eleazar." Emmett agreed.

"Garret, go up to your room and wait on me, Emmett, go to your room as well. I'm going to call your father and see what he wants me to do about this concerning you." I told the boys.

"But Dad, it really was an accident that Emmett got hurt." Garrett whined.

He knew what was coming, and he hated, and I mean HATED being punished. This, seeing as it was the greatest and most dangerous offense he had ever committed, would probably be one of the harshest punishments I had dished out on him. He seemed well aware of this.

"Now Garrett." I told him, pointing in the general direction of the stairs.

Both boys walked out of the room, remaining completely silent. I looked to my wife and shook my head. I hated punishing any of my kids and the fact that Carlisle might want me to punish one of his too had me dreading the evening.

"It'll be alright Sweetheart." My wife told me as she squeezed my hand. "The boys did something completely reckless and dangerous. You'll be right in punishing them."

"Carlisle is going to be furious with Emmett. You know his biggest rule with his kids; Don't put yourselves in danger." I sighed.

"I'm sure Alice has seen at least part of this, which means Edward has too. He's probably expecting your call." She told me as she stood up. "I'm going to go out for a hung. Text me when they're dealt with."

My wife never liked being around if one of the kids were being punished. She would usually take whichever of the kids weren't in trouble and they would go hunting, leaving me to deal with the troublemakers.

"Will you try and find whatever structure they destroyed? Make sure it wasn't inhabited and that no one is left without a place to sleep because of them?" I asked.

"Of course." She agreed.

Once my wife was gone, I pulled out my phone and slowly dialed Carlisle's phone number.

" _Eleazar. Alice told me you would be calling soon."_ He greeted.

"Did she tell you why?" I asked.

" _No, but I was assuming it has something to do with the injury Emmett sustained last night."_ He told me with an audible sigh.

"It does." I agreed before going into a detailed account of what the boys had confessed to doing. "So, I wanted to know what you want me to do about Emmett. I mean obviously Garrett is getting his tail lit up but I wasn't sure if you wanted to handle Emmett or if you wanted me to handle him."

" _Well, I think it would be unfair for Garrett to be punished tonight, and for Emmett to be able to wait."_ He told me. _"Unless he is still injured. Is his leg fully healed yet?"_

"He and Garrett have been running around. He's fine." I told him.

" _Then punish Emmett however you punish Garrett. Don't go easy on him just because he's your nephew."_ Carlisle told me. "Now, I did make Emmett a promise before I left that if you or Carmen had to punish him, I would punish him as well once I got home."

" _Well, if you punish Emmett again when you get home, I'll punish Garrett. Garrett was the mastermind anyway; he probably deserves two."_ I told him.

Carlisle and I spoke for a few more moments before I decided I had kept the boys waiting long enough, said goodbye to my surrogate brother, and headed upstairs, to Garrett's room first.

"Garrett, my office please." I told him before making my way to Emmett's.

"Uncle Eleazar, I really am sorry." He greeted me as I pushed his door open.

"I know Pal, but you and Garrett are still going to be punished. Your father wants me to deal with you today." I told him. "Come with me."

Emmett followed me to my office, where Garrett was already waiting, sitting on the sofa, bouncing his legs nervously as he stared at his feet. Emmett went to join his cousin so I pulled my desk chair so I was sitting right in front of them.

"First, I want you two to know that you two are being punished today, but there will be a second one for each of you. Emmett, I believe your father told you if you got in trouble while he was gone, he would punish you as well?" I asked, earning a nod. "And Garrett, since you were the mastermind in this plan, it would be unfair for Emmett to receive two punishments, and you to only receive one, so you will get a second punishment from me when your uncle returns. I think we've delayed this long enough. Do either of you want to volunteer to go first?"

"I will." Emmett mumbled nervously. He probably just wanted to get it over with.

"Garrett, go stand in the corner and face the wall until it is your turn." I told my son who quickly stood and did as I said. "Emmett, come here."

My nephew very slowly walked towards me, standing right beside me as I studied him. He was so nervous about all of this. I didn't know how I was going to go through with it. Emmett looked like an adorable toddler with his lip stuck out instead of a twelve-year-old.

"The punishment you are receiving from me today is for the lying and disobeying. I'll let your father handle the endangering your life part." I told him as I gently reached for his jeans.

This was a way that I would still punish both boys equally, but I wouldn't have to take my belt to Emmett like I planned on doing to Garrett for his second punishment. My fingers quickly unbuttoned Emmett's jeans, and I pulled them down to his knees before pulling the child over my knees. I held a gentle hand on his back, allowing him a moment to calm down, before pulling my other arm up in the air, and bringing it down on my nephew's backside.

SMACK

On the first smack, my nephew jumped a little, but remained still and calm.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The next six came in quick succession and my nephew unintentionally kicked his legs a little bit, but I held him still, putting a leg over his so he couldn't kick anymore.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The next seven were a bit harder and he tried to kick even harder, but my grip around my nephew was too firm for him to break.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The final six were directed right on his tender sit-spots and by the time I finished, Emmett was sobbing dry sobs and clinging to my pants leg for dear life. I gently rubbed his back, allowing him to calm himself down before I pulled him up off of my knees and pulled his pants back on. I took my nephew in my arms for a few moments but I needed to deal with Garrett before I would comfort both boys. I led him to where Garrett had been waiting.

"Stay here while Garrett gets his punishment." I told my nephew softly.

He nodded and Garrett walked with me while his cousin took his spot in the corner. I led Garrett to the chair I had sat in to deal with Emmett and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them to his knees as well before pulling him over my knees.

"Like I told Emmett, this is just for the lying and disobedience." I told him. "The other punishment will cover the rest." He nodded and I quickly began.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The first five caused Garrett to squirm in my lap, and he reached back, like he always tried to, and I pinned his little arm to his back and began again without a word.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The next four had him sobbing as hard as Emmett had been at the end of his punishment but Garrett was a bit more theatrical than Emmett.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Like with Emmett, the final six swats were right on his sit spots, and like I had done with his cousin, I rubbed his back and allowed him to calm down before pulling him upright and putting his pants back on him.

"Emmett, come here." I called softly as I held my son in one of my arms.

Emmett did as I said, and I wrapped my free arm around him, holding the two sniffling boys for a few moments before speaking.

"I love you both very much. You are both forgiven for lying and disobeying us." I told them softly as I ran my hands through their shaggy hair.

It took me about ten minutes to have them completely soothed, but the tears began as soon as Carmen had them in her arms. They were both such Momma's boys and Carmen would do for Emmett until Esme returned. I rolled my eyes as my wife doted on them and thought about how much I would dread having to punish Garrett again in a few days. It was going to be a long week, that was for sure.

During quiet time for the boys, Carmen looked over at me with a curious look. "Esme and I have been texting." She told me.

"Uh oh, scheming to spend all the money Carlisle and I have combined?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes but laughed. "No, actually we've decided that I should take Carlisle's place in New York for the rest of the trip, and he should come home. We hate making the boys dread another spanking for three days plus I could do with some shopping in the city. You and Carlisle can take the boys to Seattle together."

We spoke more about this, and before quiet time was over, Carmen was already running to New York, and Carlisle was running back here.

Carlisle POV

As I ran literally across the country, using the trees for coverage, I dreaded the task I was about to do. This was the first time any of my kids had really broken my biggest rule. They knew that my biggest one was to not put their lives in danger, and Emmett had done just that. I wished I was running home to spend time with my child, without dishing out a punishment, but that was not the case.

After a few hours of running at my full speed, I was back in Alaska, and only minutes away from home if I kept up the pace. I wanted to give myself a little longer to brace myself though, so I slowed down a good amount.

I arrived at the home about half an hour before quiet time was officially over, and instantly went to sit with Eleazar in the family room, to learn how Emmett had already been punished.

"Good run?" He asked me.

"It was alright." I agreed. "I used the trees so I didn't have to slow at all."

"I wish you were returning early under better circumstances." He sighed.

"I do too. How did you punish the boys the first time?" I asked.

"I punished them solely for the lying and disobeying, so twenty swats each." He told me.

I nodded. That was a fairly typical punishment. "I intend to be fairly harsh with Emmett. He broke my number one rule."

Eleazar nodded in agreement with that. "Garrett's getting the belt for this one. I can't believe those two would do something like this. It was Garrett's idea in Emmett's defense…"

I held up a hand to cut him off. "Emmett still went along with it." I disagreed. "I've only used my belt once, on Edward, but I think this justifies it being used again."

"If you want some privacy, I'll take Garrett out hunting." He offered.

I nodded, I wanted some time to talk with Emmett privately. "That would be better. I'll do the same for you, to give you and Garrett some privacy."

"As soon as their quiet time is over, I'll take Garrett out." Eleazar told me.

We spoke about other things for a few minutes, mainly about work, but unfortunately, the time came to go deal with my son much quicker than I had hoped.

My son stood before me in Eleazar's study, staring at his shoes while I stared at him. "Emmett." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Dad." He mumbled. "Really, I am."

"I know, but you're still going to be punished. Before we do that though, I want to have a look at your leg for myself." I told him as I stood and walked over to him. "Sit on the couch."

He did as I said, and I gently propped his leg up on the coffee table, rolling his pants leg up and taking a look. It didn't quite look like a burn, but it was definitely not healed completely.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He assured me.

I nodded. "That's good, no pain at all?"

"Not that I've noticed." He told me.

"It's probably going to scar, but it's almost completely healed already." I told him as I pushed his pants leg back down.

"How much trouble am I in?" He asked as I sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "What is my one biggest rule?" I asked.

"That we never endanger our lives or each other's lives." He told me softly.

"What were you thinking messing with fire?" I asked him. "You know that is one of the very few things that can kill or harm us. You could've been killed. Garrett could've been killed."

"I wasn't thinking that…" He began.

"Exactly." I cut him off. "You weren't thinking. You're a smart boy Emmett, you knew better than this, but you did it anyway. Why?"

"It seemed like fun." He told me softly.

I nodded and stared at him for a few minutes. "Emmett, I'm going to punish you quite a bit more harshly than I have ever punished any of you. You understand why that is, don't you?"

"Yes." He agreed. "It's because I broke the number one rule."

"I'm going to quit lecturing you now, I'm sure your aunt and uncle did plenty of that yesterday." I sighed as I stood up and moved to sit in a chair that was still pulled away from Eleazar's desk. "Come here son."

Emmett nervously walked towards me and I reached for his wrist, pulling him closer. I stood and removed my belt and Emmett's eyes got wide, very wide, and he tried to back away, but I kept a firm grip on his wrists. I quickly undid the button on his jeans, and pushed them down to his knees and then pulled him over my knees, and pushed his boxers down as well. I allowed him to quit squirming before I began.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

My first five were usually warm up swats, but this time, I just got right to it. Emmett stiffened but didn't cry out for fight me.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

The next ten came in quick succession, at the same force as the first five, and Emmett was already starting to get agitated as his feet kicked, like they always did, so I quickly locked my leg over his and continued.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

The next five were a bit sharper than the first fifteen had been, but about the same force, and Emmett began whimpering during them.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

The next ten had Emmett trying to kick his legs and me having to tighten my grip on him so he didn't wiggle off my legs and his whimpers had turned to tearless cries.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

On the thirty fifth swat, Emmett reached bag to try and stop the swats from coming. I quickly pinned his hand back and gave him a firmer swat, telling him to quit trying to stop this.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

On the fortieth, his cries were even louder, but I wasn't done yet. I didn't take what he had done lightly, and he could handle it. He was a tough boy and while this punishment may be harsher than usual, it was justified.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

The last ten of the swats were delivered directly to his sit spots and had Emmett sobbing even harder. He was nearly finished, and I debated avoiding the belt, but this was something the kids knew was a result of them breaking one of the more severe rules.

I brought the belt down across my child's upturned backside fifteen times before putting it aside and rubbing my son's back as he sobbed his little heart out. Once he had finally calmed down some, I quickly pulled his boxers up, leaving his jeans down seeing as the fabric would possibly cause him more discomfort.

I pulled him up in my lap, making sure his sore bottom was between my legs and not on them, and let him cry into my chest, remaining quiet as he continued sobbing for a few moments before finally speaking.

"It's alright Son, all is forgiven." I whispered as I rocked him back and forth a little.

After a good half hour of comforting, Emmett was finally calmed down, and I decided it was time we went for our hunt and gave Eleazar and Garrett the house for a while.

"Hey Em, how would you like to go hunt some hibernating bears?" I offered.

"Really?" He sniffled.

I nodded and ruffled his hair. "I know it's one of your favorite things."

"Okay!" He agreed.

"You should go put on some sweatpants instead of your jeans. It'll be more comfortable." I advised.

He nodded and quickly took off running for his room. I couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly my son's mood had changed. Together, we hunted for hours, enjoying each other. It was rare that I got to spend one-on-one time with my children aside from punishments, so this was a very welcome experience.


	12. Chapter 12: When Daddy's Away

Per the request of one of my most loyal reviewers, I decided to finally give Spawn what they wanted and have Mama Bear be forced to step in. Also, after reading the reviews again, I learned that Ashley, one of the guest reviewers, loves Rosalie (she's my favorite too) so, it's a slightly Rosalie centered chapter, but split 34/33/33 (don't do the math, that adds up to a hundred) with two other troublemakers.

ALSO: I'm running out of ideas for how these kids would get in trouble so if ANYONE has ANY suggestions as to what kind of mischief they would like the kids to get into, hit me up with a PM or add it in your review. I'm ALWAYS open to suggestions.

ALSO: This is kind of bad, and I threw it together, but that's what insomnia will do. Forgive any errors, I finished this at 1:30AM and didn't look over it that much.

Chapter 12: When Daddy's Away…

The Children will Play

Rosalie POV

Mom and Aunt Carmen had been taking us everywhere in New York, showing us every piece of it, and letting us experience every single thing we wanted to do. I had missed Dad, but Aunt Carmen was a lot of fun too. Today, we had gone up in the Statue of Liberty and to a Broadway Show. Tomorrow, we were planning on going to Central Park, but for now, it was quiet time.

I was sharing a room and a bed with Alice, Tanya and Kate were in the other bed, and Irina had the couch bed to herself. Edward and Jasper were in with Mom and Aunt Carmen just across the hall. I glanced at the clock. Just fifteen minutes before we were allowed to get up and get ready for the day. As soon as the clock hit 7:00AM, I changed into my snow coat, jeans, and snow boots. There was a quick knock on the door before Mom walked in.

"You girls ready?" She asked us

"Aunt Esme, will you braid my hair?" Tanya asked.

"Of course. Do all of you want braids?" Mom offered.

"Yes please!" We all answered together making Mom laugh.

She knew we could all braid our own hair but we claimed Mom did it better. Mostly, we all just liked having people play with our hair.

After Mom had put all of our hair into French braids, we followed her over to the other room and as soon as the boys had been redressed into warmer looking clothes, we headed out.

We took the subway, something I wasn't the hugest fan of, and got off right by Central Park. Aunt Carmen bought us all hot chocolates and told us to pretend to drink them. It was an extremely cold morning, so this would make us look more normal.

"Alright you seven, go have fun but don't do anything that draws too much attention to you." Aunt Carmen told us as she opened her bag and tossed a baseball and two mitts towards the boys, a soccer ball towards Tanya, and a volleyball to me.

To anyone else, we looked like a normal family. Two boys tossing a baseball, Tanya and Kate passing a soccer ball, Irina, Alice, and I hitting a volleyball back and forth, and two mothers watching over us. I cracked a smile at that. People probably thought Mom and Aunt Carmen were lovers or something.

Eventually, Tanya went to throw the baseball with Edward, Irina went to pass the soccer ball with Kate, and Jasper came to hit the volleyball with me and Alice.

Jasper hit the ball a little too hard and I had to take after it, chasing. I reached to grab the ball and a huge dog jumped out of nowhere, scaring me and knocking me into the snowy ground. I sent a glare at the monster and got up, moving towards my siblings.

Jasper's freaking smirk made me mad for some reason so I spiked the ball towards his head, earning a spike right back. "Guys, people are looking." Alice cautioned.

"Where'd Mom and Aunt Tanya go?" I asked.

"To get hot dogs for us to all "eat" for lunch." Alice shrugged.

I spiked the ball at Jasper again, for good measure, and he got angry. I knew he got angry because his anger radiated off on me, and on Alice judging by her frantically tapping foot.

"Take a chill pill Jasper." I told him.

"Shut up Rosalie." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" I snapped.

"I'll tell you whatever I want!" He snapped right back.

"Both of you calm down!" Alice snapped at us both.

"Shut it!" I snapped at her.

"Make me!" She yelled.

"Jasper, you need to calm down. You all look like you're about to pounce." I heard Edward's voice, at a whisper, from the distance.

"Seriously, can't you think calming thoughts or something?" I asked my "twin".

"It doesn't work like that!" Jasper snapped as he shoved me.

"Don't push me!" I yelled as I pushed him back, knocking him into Alice, who pushed him right back towards me.

I don't know what happened next, but my fist collided with Jasper's face, and the next thing I knew, the three of us were rolling around on the ground, fists and feet flying, colliding with each other. Jasper's arm landed right by my mouth, and without much though, I bit him, making him cry out in pain.

"Hey! Stop it kids!" A man's voice yelled authoritatively.

We froze and I looked up to see a police officer. This wasn't good. We all got off of each other and stood up, coming face to face with the officer.

"Where are your parents?" He asked us.

"Our Mom went to get us food." Alice answered nervously.

"Well, I better make sure you find her and she knows what you've been up to." He told us as he grabbed our arms in his, not realizing his firm grip didn't feel like anything, and began marching us through the park until we came to a very, very confused Mom.

"Rosalie, Alice, Jasper?" She asked.

"These three yours?" The officer grunted.

"They are." Mom agreed with a baffled expression.

"They were fighting in the park." The officer told her. "You shouldn't leave them unattended like that. They're pretty young to be left alone."

"Thank you for bringing them to me, I'm sorry they caused problems. They're usually very behaved children." Mom told him. "I'll take them back to the hotel now."

The man nodded and left us alone to our glaring mother. "Carmen, keep an eye on Edward. I'm going to take these three back to the hotel for a bit."

"Okay." Carmen agreed.

Mom sighed as she looked at the three of us. "Come on, let's get back."

After a dreadfully silent subway ride and a quick walk, we were back at the hotel, in Mom's hotel room. She gestured for us to all sit on one of the beds as she sat on the other, facing us.

"Fighting? In public? Really?" She sighed.

"It was Jasper's fault!" I told her. "He made us all angry."

"It was Rosalie's fault for putting me in a bad mood!" Jasper defended himself.

"Enough." Mom told us. "What happened?"

"Rosalie hit me in the face with the volleyball so I hit her in the face with it." Jasper began.

"I was joking around!" I defended myself.

And after about an hour of us explaining what had happened to Mom, from three very different perspectives and opinions, Mom simply looked confused but disappointed at the same time.

"You three realize you're going to be punished for this right? You all risked exposing us for something as silly as bad moods. You know not to fight with each other at home, let alone in public. And you, Rosalie, you bit Jasper?" Mom asked.

"I'm sorry!" I sighed. "He had me so mad!"

"You're going to tell Dad, aren't you?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to handle this myself." Mom told us.

"Mommy! You can't spank us!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh I can and I will Little Missy." Mom told us.

"But you've never spanked any of us!" I agreed with Alice.

"Yeah, you've just given a few swats!" Jasper nodded.

"Well, that changes today. We aren't waiting for your father to handle this, we won't see him for two days, and you three did something that broke the rules so you're going to pay the price." Mom told us seriously.

"Mom, no." I shook my head.

"I'll start with you Rosalie, seeing as you're the one that started all of this and bit your brother." Mom told me. "Jasper, Alice, go stand in different corners until it's your turn."

"Mommy, please." I sighed.

"Rosalie, stand up." Mom told me.

I sighed but did as she said. She took my wrists in her hands, unbuttoned my jeans, pushed them down to my knees, and pulled me over her knees. She pulled down my panties as well, as soon as I was over her lap, and I squirmed, trying to get away. Daddy never spanked us bare, not unless we did something really serious. This wasn't even THAT bad.

"Rosalie Lillian, quit squirming." Mom told me.

I sighed but stilled myself, and braced for my punishment. With Dad I knew what to expect, Mom was new territory. I didn't have much time to think about it though, because soon enough, Mom's hand collided with my backside, hard, and it hurt.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

I kicked my legs. Mom didn't even give a warm up swat, she just sent stinging smacks on my bottom in quick succession. I kicked and tried to wiggle off her lap, but she held me tight.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

The next five were even worse. It hurt so bad, I couldn't help but start crying. Mom wasn't supposed to spank me. She was supposed to comfort me. She was supposed to hold me after Dad spanked me, not do it herself.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

The next five were directly on my sit-spots and had me sobbing as I clung onto her legs. I braced myself for more, but I felt Mom pull my panties and pants back up and moved me so I was sitting in her lap. I held her sweater tightly and cried into her chest.

"I'm sorry Baby." She told me. "You're forgiven."

Mom held me for a good five minutes before sending me to stand in a corner while she dealt with Jasper, and then Alice, and then called us all over to her, getting us to all climb in bed with her, cuddling close to her as we cried. So note to self, don't mess with Momma.

I swear, I would never get in trouble again when Dad wasn't there. Mom's were just as bad, if not a little worse, and it hurt my feelings that she did it. It felt nice to be curled up with her though, even if her hands had been much less comforting just minutes ago.

"Let's try and have no more trouble until after Christmas, okay?" Mom asked.

"We'll be good." I told her.

"Yeah, I don't want another spanking anytime soon." Jasper sniffled.

"I don't see anyone else getting in trouble anytime soon, but then again, I didn't see this coming either." Alice frowned.

"Well, now that everyone has had a minute to relax, I think we should go rejoin the rest of the family and find some other things to do in New York." Mom smiled.

"Can we go shopping again?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Please say no." Jasper sighed.

"Jasper, you and Edward can either be with either me or Carmen, while the other of us take the girls shopping." Mom promised him with a laugh.

The poor boys had been tortured with constant shopping trips, and had escaped various times with Dad when he had still been in New York. They had at one point, gone to the Yankees stadium, and to see some movie, and just different "guy" things.

I personally really loved shopping, and was excited for a day with my aunt and mom, now that we had any sort of fighting out of our systems.


End file.
